Dusk 'Till Dawn
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Aera, Bella's cousin, comes to live with them in forks. She already knows about the Cullen's secret, but what about La Push? Billy already has a problem with Bella's Relationship with the Cullens, but how about Aera. And what does Jacob have to do with it
1. Wendy's

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: Please be kind to me! I've only had the great fortune to read the first book and this is my first Twilight story. I'll do my best to keep everything straight and if I get anything wrong, just politely tell me please. If you have any questions or are confused, just ask me. And if you have suggestions or ideas, tell me and they WILL be dully noted. I like hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Bella leaned against the wall next to the baggage claim in the Port Angeles airport. Edward stood beside her, Emmett sat at their feet, on the ground; Rosalie, sat across from Alice and Jasper. Alice had preoccupied herself with an Air Mall catalog.

"Bella, tell us about this mystery cousin of yours." Rosalie said without much interest.

Bella's cousin had decided she would rather live with Bella and Charlie after her father, a chef, had decided to take a job and move to France. Her mother, Charlie's younger sister, had never liked the small town life either, but her daughter did. They'd lived near Bella in Phoenix until a few years ago and Bella had kept in close touch with her cousin, mostly due to the fact they were the same age.

Immediately, Alice looked up from the magazine and set it down, "Yeah, I'd like to hear about her."

Edward smiled at her sympathetically as she tried to think of how to describe her. "Well..." She struggled. "Her name is Aeralie, but she'll slap you if you call her that. Just call her Aera." Bella shuffled her feet. "She's big on small towns, so she'll really like Forks. Uh... It's my belief she got all the talent in the family."

"So she doesn't fall a lot?" Emmett asked, trying to hide a large grin. Edward chuckled softly.

"No." She glared up at Edward. "She doesn't fall a lot."

"Does she like to shop?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Not so much. Sorry Alice..." Bella flinched inwardly.

"What else?" Emmett piped up again.

"She and I are pretty close. She's kinda...strange though." Bella smiled, remembering the outstanding, indescribable disposition of Aera.

Rosalie chuckled darkly, "She doesn't know the meaning of strange."

"She means strange for a human." Edward's smile turned into a scowl.

"What kind of strange then?" Rosalie looked up daringly.

"Well... She has enough energy to show up Emmett and Alice put together and she almost never stops smiling." Bella bit her lip, deciding to stop there. They'd see soon enough...

"I think we can deal." Edward smiled down at her.

"One can only hope." Bella took a deep breath as the speaker announced Aera's plane landing.

Within twenty minutes, the belt on the baggage claim was moving and people were filing out of the small terminal.

A wide grin spread across Bella's face as a girl, about 5'6" with her blond hair up in a messy ponytail, carrying a large backpack on one arm, came into view. The girl glanced around for only a moment before meeting Bella's gaze. She smiled and sprinted over.

Dropping her backpack, she pulled Bella into a hug. "Oh, it's _so _good to see you again Bella."

Bella returned the hug, "You too Aera. It's been a while." Bella pulled back and made Aera spin around in a circle. "You look good. You grew!"

"You know, I would spin you around, but we both remember what happened last time." She teased. "And I only grew an inch or two. It's not like I'm some kind of missing link!"

Bella laughed, "Sometimes I wonder..."

"Your mean!" Aera shoved Bella's shoulder playfully. Now noticing their audience, Aera observed the faces observing her. "I didn't realize the whole town of Forks would be here to see me come in. So, do I get a welcoming parade too?" She joked, setting her bag down.

Bella chuckled, "No."

"Ok then." Aera faked disappointment. "So, who are all these quite people?" Edward scoffed with a small smile.

Bella placed one hand on Aera's shoulder and pointed at Edward. "This is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend." She paused.

"Oh, the boyfriend." Aera nodded knowingly. "He looks sweet, I approve." She said cheerfully, knowing it wouldn't matter anyways. "And who is this at my feet?" She glanced down at Emmett, a look of doubt in her eyes.

"That is Edwards brother, Emmett Cullen, and over there," She turned to Rosalie. "Is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie stood and held out a hand for Aera to shake. "Nice to meet you." She sounded kind.

Bella began to continue, but Alice popped out of her chair and was in front of them in a flash. "Alice Cullen here." She said with enthusiasm. Aera shook her hand, purposely matching Alices excitement. "And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale." At the sound of his name, he stood and shook her hand. "Rosalie's brother."

"Darn it! One letter different and I could have called you the friendly ghost!" Aera said with a fake sigh. "It's ok, you can roll your eyes. I mean, you've probably heard that a million times by now." She laughed. "I expect she's already told you my name policy." Bella nodded.

Emmett stood quickly, "Aera, right?" She nodded and Emmett got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Leave it alone Emmett." He said, reading Emmett mind.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently.

"You know what." Edward said warningly. "Show our guest some respect."

"But-" Emmett began.

Bella, finally realizing what Emmett was thinking of, interrupted him, "Don't you dare say it Emmett."

"What?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

Emmett looked like he was about to explode. "Don't. I have the keys to the Jeep and I will not hesitate to leave you here." Edward threatened.

"FINE!" Emmett threw his head back and sat next to Rosalie, pouting.

"What?" Rosalie asked again.

"He was gonna call her an air-head." Edward answered.

"And that offends you why?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Think about it. I'm blond. To America, blond equals dumb and air-head is another word for dumb. Lets just say there was a kid when I was seven and he needs to die." Aera ranted, her smile had faded.

"Uh..." Bella was trying to think of a change in conversation. "Why are you wearing pajamas?"

The smile returned. "Well Bella, I left France at 1:00 a.m. I was not going to get dressed just to sit on a plane all day."

"Hey Edward, it's 6:30. Time to feed the humans." Bella tugged on his shoulder, her stomach growling.

He looked down at her, eyes wide. "Bella, shh!" he hissed.

"She already told me _all _about you guys. No worries." She said with a smaller smile, happy she was in on the secret so easily.

Edward looked at Bella disbelievingly. "What?" Bella tried to look innocent as the others watched in solemn silence. "Trust me, she was gonna find out anyway and when it comes to stuff like this, it's better if _you _let _her _in on the secret." She tried to explain.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. I want Bella to be happy and she is when she's with you. I would rather die than tell." Aera swore.

"Fine." Edward growled.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella looked almost about to cry.

"Edward grabbed her around his waist and pulled her to him. "Silly Bella, I could never be angry with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Get a room!" Emmett shouted, and Edward stood up straight again, annoyance etched on his face.

"Can we go eat?" Aera asked, grabbing her other bags off the claim belt. "Well...me and Bella anyways..."

"Yeah, let's go." Bella picked up the backpack Aera had left on the floor, but Edward took it from her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"It's my Jeep!" Emmett protested when Edward wouldn't let him drive.

"It's Bella's cousin." Edward said calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett continued.

"Emmett, just get in the jeep and shut up." Rosalie shouted from the back. rolling her eyes.

He did as told, muttering angrily under his breath. Today just wasn't his day.

"Where do you want to eat?" Edward asked Bella and Aera from the drivers seat as the pulled out. Bella was in between him and Aera up front while everyone else was squished in the back.

"There's really no reason to stop. Just go through the drive thru at Wendy's." Bella answered.

"Bacon cheeseburger." Aera smiled darkly and Bella laughed.

"Please! Stop with the inside jokes! It's driving me crazy!" Emmett yelled from the back seat.

"Ok, ok!" Aera laughed. They pulled up to the speaker box and ordered their food. It didn't take long until Bella and Aera were greedily devouring their burgers and Alice spotted it.

"Oh my God!" Her face was against the window in amazement.

"What?" They all said together.

"Pull over Edward!" She ordered. "Go there!" She pointed exitedly at a large glass building. A mall.

"They got another mall here?" Bella looked on in annoyance. "Now she'll want to spend every moment in Port Angeles."

"Alice, were not going shopping." Edward said firmly.

"Do it!" Her voice had gone from light and musical, to demonic.

That was enough to scare even Edward. He started to pull over, but Bella reached over and turned the wheel back on their course to Forks. Alice glared at her. "Let go Bella." She growled.

"Nobody else wants to go shopping Alice. Your just gonna have to suck it up." Rosalie shoved her back into the seat.

"What about Aera ? Nobody asked her!" Alice fought hopefully.

"Sorry Alice." Aera said in a small voice. "Jet lag."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that is the first chapter. Not all that exciting or anything, but I still would be very pleased if I got some reviews. It'll get better, I promise! **

**Kiku**


	2. Best Car Ever!

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: Not very many hits, but I got a review and some favorite and alerts, So I'm guessing it's at least kinda liked... But the whole thing where you favorite it and alert it but dont review it is kinda annoying so, please review! Also, I have a poll on my profile. Which Twilight character/song would you like to win Twilight Idol?**

**Story:

* * *

**

Bella looked at her driveway curiously. It was already dark, but the shadow was unmistakable. A car sat in the driveway in between Charlie's cruiser and Bella's truck. She wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Alice squealed in delight, having already had a vision about it, Edward smiled ruefully, seeing it through Alice's thoughts, and Aera gasped. Before the car even stopped, Aera had her seatbelt off and the door open.

Charlie, after seeing the headlights, had come outside. He stood next to the car with a large grin on his face. "Nice to see you again Aera." He laughed as she hugged him.

"You didn't, Uncle Charlie?" Aera dared to believe. He nodded his head a few times and she busted out in laughter.

"Whats the big deal?" Bella asked, getting out of the jeep, Edward was already walking over to her.

"Bella, this is _the _greatest car ever made." Aera composed herself. "It is the nations most famous and most awsomest achievement." She ranted on. Bella watched as Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's all great, but it's car. What's so speacial about it. It looks as bad as my truck." Bella compared the two.

"Silly Bella, don't you recognize it. The one non-living thing that can drive me crazy." Edward came up behind her. Hearing Edwards words, Emmett jumped out of the back seat to see what was going on. The rest of the present Cullen's following quickly.

Realization dawned on her, "The General Lee." She cursed herself for not recognizing it.

"No way!" Emmet shouted, clearly amazed and amused. "Where'd you find it!?"

"Ebay. It's one of about twenty-three that they used on Dukes of Hazzard." Charlie said proudly.

"How much did it cost?" Charlie shook his head at Aera's question. "Come on Uncle Charlie. It's the famous General Lee. A 1969 Dodge Charger. One that was on the show, no less. I'm going to pay you back."

"No." Charlie said. "I have not givin you a present since you were five years old. This is making up for lost time."

Aera sighed in frustration before the car distracted her again. It had everything. The large '01' on the sides, the confederate flag on the roof... "Uncle Charlie, does it-" She cut herself off as he nodded his head. After that, it was a race for who could get to the driver side door first: Aera or Emmett.

The winner of course was Aera, because Emmett couldn't use vampire speed. She smiled and hit the horn. Her and Emmett's jaws dropped, hearing the same horn from the old shows!

"God, this is going to drive me crazy." Edward muttered as Aera and Emmett started dancing in a circle. "Come on Emmett, we gotta go!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', come on." Edward ordered. "I'll be back soon." He whispered to Bella.

"She'll be staying in my room until we can convert the attic into a room." Bella informed him.

"I'm still coming. I'll help you guys unpack." He kissed her lightly on the head before going back to the Jeep. Emmett joined him in the front seat, a pained look on his face. He waved goodbye to the car as they pulled out.

An hour later, Bella and Aera sat on her bed with a tray of food ranging from peanut butter, to Oreos to gummy worms. They were both laughing hysterically.

"We haven't done this years!" Aera laughed.

"I know and to tell you the truth, I'm surprised you didn't decide to sleep in the car!" Bella laughed, licking the cream off of an oreo.

"I was about to, don't doubt it!" She took a drink of her Yoohoo. "Man, I can't believe Charlie did that! How did he even know about my love for the General Lee?"

"Probably talked to your mom." Bella shrugged it off.

"Ok, enough about me. Tell me how you met Edward." Aera grinned expectantly.

"Well..." Bella turned bright red. There was a quiet tap on the window and Bella got up to open it.

"Ah look, Prince Charming." Aera smiled as Bella let Edward in.

"Hello Aera." Edward greeted with his usual charm. "Please don't call me that." He requested.

"I'll tell you what, As assuredly as I will bug you to infinite ends with my wonderfully new used car, I will also bug you to even more infinite ends by calling you Prince Charming."

"Edward, if you let her know something is gonna bug you, she's just gonna do it more." Bella rolled her eyes.

Aera chuckled, setting the tray on the desk. "She knows."

"Years of experience." Bella added.

"I'm glad her mind isn't tuned out to me. At least I know half of the story when you guys share these little inside jokes." He sat on Bella's desk chair.

"Oh yes, she told me about your A.M. station problem." Aera started moving her suitcases out of where the air mattress was gonna go.

"Yeah, she told you everything, I know. You, my friend, are on the F.M. station." He walked over and helped her while Bella drug in the air mattress and the pump and set it up.

"You now what? It's rude to rifle through other peoples minds without asking." She said defensively.

"Why? Afraid something will slip and I'll know some deep dark secret?" His eyes flashed evilly.

"No?" She said a little too quickly.

"You now, I like to put people on the spot like that because after someone asks that question, the person's mind automatically goes to the one thing they don't want anyone to know." Edward said with a dazzling smile. "And you just proved that."

The mattress was filled now and Aera collapsed on it with a huff. "I hate Prince Charming, Bella."

Bella chuckled. "You might not want to call him that." She motioned toward Edward's now devious look.

"Does Bella know?" He asked darkly.

Aera shook her head, horrified. He laughed evilly. "You can't. You wouldn't!" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked curiously.

"In Phoenix," He began. Aera shook her head hopelessly muttering 'no' to herself repeatedly. "You went to school with a guy named Ben Finnly. Correct?"

Bella's jaw dropped, "You didn't?!" Aera buried her face in her pillow and nodded her head. "You seriously went out with him?!" Aera nodded again.

"But I'll have you know it was the worst night of my life and I would give up that Charger if I could take it back!" She sat back up.

"No you wouldn't." Edward chuckled. "And with that bit of mental damage being done, I will leave you two." He walked over to where Bella sat on the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Bella said, eyes glazed over as Edward left. With that, Bella turned back to Aera.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aera said laying down.

"Just tell me-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Aera interrupted her.

"Ok," Bella said turning the light off. Aera could hear the amusement in in her cousin's voice. "But I will find out sooner or later."

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter two! I had fun with this. Thank you Vjgm, for reminding me about the horn. I had to go to Youtube to remind myself what it sounded like, but I got it now! I figured Bella got a truck, but Aera needed something with a tiny bit more...style... Plus, I'm obsessed with the General Lee :D Please review! I only have one and it's making me sad.**

**Kiku**


	3. Mind Terrorists and Brain Ninjas

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: Ok, not many reviews you guys. I know you can do better, I've seen it! It's just a click of the button and a small little "Hey, great job!" Or whatever you want to say. Which is why I'm not updating until I have at least 7 reviews for the story. It's a small amount. Only 4 of you need to step up. Come on guys. It isn't that difficult. Also, I have a poll on my profile. Which Twilight character/song would you like to win Twilight Idol? I may feature it in the story in a little while.**

**Story:

* * *

**

The next morning was an easy one for Aera, for the most part. Her and Bella both got ready, but when Aera came back from the bathroom, Edward was already there to pick up Bella and he was waiting in her room.

"Oh! The devil! It burns my eyes!" She exclaimed as she entered the room, "Lord on high, why must you torture me with such a sight? I have done you no wrong!" She collapsed on her bed. "Well, not too bad anyway." She corrected herself.

"Good morning Aera."Edward chucked shaking his head as she looked up.

"What's crackin' PC" She sat up, grabbing her binder off the floor and setting on the bed.

"PC?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised abnormally high. "Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, keep up with the hip new lingo bro." She looked up at him. "Where's Jingle Bells?"

"Right here." Bella said, walking through the door with a granola bar. She tossed one to Aera, who caught it gracefully. "You cant use PC, it'd be like calling him Dell."

"Ok," Aera pointed at Edward with half a granola bar, "But no brain picking today mister. I don't need the entire world to know about stuff that I don't want them to."

"Is she thinking of something Edward?" Bella asked mischievously.

"Just the always pleasant 'Don't think about anything'." He crossed his ams over his chest. "But little does she know that thats just a trail of bread crumbs that lead me to- Haha!" He yelled triumphantly. "I got it!"

"God! Bella, this is fair!" she complained, standing up. "I think he's on steroids! I want him tested!" Bella laughed.

"Bella, it's not funny!" Bella fell onto her bed, sides shaking, while Edward just concentrated on Aera. "See! Now he's teasing me in my mind! If there were rules, this would definitely be cheating! He is a mind terrorist! Or I can go so far as to quote my good friend Dane and say he's a Brain Ninja!" Bella snorted with laughter. Her hand immediately jumped to her mouth in embarrassment.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bella managed between gasps. "Besides, he does not have the ability to put things into your mind..."

"He's doing it with his eyes! Call of the dogs!" She pleaded.

Bella composed herself. "She's right Edward. Stop."

"Thank you!" Aera said gratefully and went downstairs.

"At least for now." Bella smiled.

"So." Edward said when he and Bella came downstairs and into the kitchen where Aera was. "Are you riding with us?"

"No, I'm taking my car!" Aera said as if he was an idiot for asking. She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, followed by Bella and Edward.

"Alright, we'll see you there then." Bella shook her head with a smile as Edward opened the door for her.

Like it had been for Bella, the school was easy to find. Aera saw Bella and Edward waiting in the parking lot by his Volvo. She smiled to herself as she went to turn into the parking lot.

She tried to talk herself out of it, but she had to do it. It wasn't a want, it was a need. She took a deep breath and honked the musical horn. She couldn't help it, she looked over at Edward, who had leaned on his car and thrown his head back. Bella laughed, trying to tell him to look on the bright side, Aera guessed.

She pulled into the space next to Edward's volvo and smiled brightly as she got out of the car.

A crowd gathered around the car. There were some "No way!"s from the ones who recognized it, which only made Aera smile more.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Edward asked, shaking his head in disapproval. Aera's smile was enough to answer his question and Bella couldn't help but smile too. "It was eating away inside you, wasn't it?" He asked; his annoyance knew no bounds.

"Your lucky I didn't try to pull some crazy stunt pulling in here cause believe me, I was tempted." She laughed. "I'll be in the office. Feel free to make out or whatever it is you guys do before school." She waved and headed over to the office.

The building was warm in contrast to outside, even though spring was well on it's way. Aera walked up to the desk where a lady sat, going through files. "Can I help you" She asked, still not looking up.

"Yes, I'm new." This got the women's attention.

"Ah yes, Chief Swan's niece." She searched around for a second before picking up a paper off her desk and handing it to her. "I'm sure your cousin would be happy to show you around. If you have any questions that she can't answer, feel free to ask."

"Thank you." Aera said with a smile before turning and walking back outside.

Edward and Bella were still standing by the car; the bell hadn't rung yet. She sprinted back to them, schedule in hand.

"What classes did you get?" Bella asked grabbing the paper from her. The other Cullen's, who had arrived while she was away, looked over Bella's shoulder to see.

"You have at least one of us in every one of your classes." Jasper noted.

"You have two classes with better watch out. You guys might destroy something." Bella laughed. "Don't worry. Me you and Edward all have Biology together."

"Hey, it's not my fault you boyfriend is jacking my thoughts and holding them ransom." Aera grabbed her schedule back. "Now who do I have first period with?"

"That'd be me." Emmett called, cheerfully from the back of the small crowd. "Now come. We must talk of your car and my driving privileges." He dragged her towards the building.

"I feel bad for her..." Rosalie said quietly. "Emmett didn't shut up about that car last night..."

Bella chuckled. "Trust me, if he wants that car, he will have to pry it from her cold, dead arms." They started to walk up themselves. "She has wanted that car since she first saw it and after she got her license she refused to drive, unless she got that car."

"That obsessed? It doesn't even look that cool." Alice said in her light tone.

"Don't tell that to Aera and Emmett." Bella warned. "So what was it you saw back at the house anyways?" She asked Edward.

"Don't tell her Edward. It will all be revealed in Biology." Alice smiled.

Aera couldn't figure out how she'd made it through the day. Jasper had been right, each of her classes held a Cullen or two, but everybody stared at her.

"Did Bella have to go through this?" She asked Alice on her way to lunch after their last class.

"Yeah, but she didn't have it this bad." Alice answered with a smile as they got into the lunch line.

"Why is that?" Aera was loading up her tray now.

"Well, she was just there. She didn't know any of us yet, so she really didn't draw attention to herself that way and she didn't come to school in the General Lee." Alice said skeptically. Aera chuckled. "I'll meet you at the table." Alice left her in the line.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around quickly. "Sorry I scared you."A guy asked her. "I'm Mike, You must be Aera Winters, Bella's cousin. I like your car. You are the one with the Charger, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes and yes." She smiled, paying for her food.

"You want to come eat at our table?" Mike followed her out of the way of the other students.

She looked at him sympathetically, "Sorry Mike, I haven't seen Bella in years and we really have a lot to catch up on. Plus, the Cullen's asked me first." She said, half-truthfully. She'd heard stories about Mike and didn't want to end up like Bella: sought after by every guy in school.

She gave him an apologetic look and walked over to the table. The Cullen's all laughing furiously. "It's not funny." She muttered sitting down.

"Poor Jessica." Bella sighed. Lunch took it's time to end, which was just fine for Aera. She didn't need another class intro when everyone knew who she was anyways. Hopefully the staring would be gone tomorrow, but she didn't make herself any promises. At least she had Bella with her next period, of course, Edward would be there to plague her mind. She'd just have to have a talk with Bella about that...

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know it wasn't as long as alot of you hoped, but if you want quick updates, you'll have to deal with the shortness till I finally get on break, which should be about two to three weeks, sorry. Remember to check out my poll please!**

**Kiku**


	4. Bad Day in Biology

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: I know, I've been gone for a VERY long time! But I had some other ideas that were blocking my though process!!! Why don't you go check them out??? Two of them are Twilight :D**

**

* * *

**

Aera followed Bella and Edward to Biology class and sat across from her cousin obediently. The teacher came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, Edward, Please help Miss Winters with the lab experiment today. I trust the two of you to fill her in on what we've been learning as of late." He said before returning to his desk.

They quickly explained everything to her and waited for the teacher to give them permission to start.

When they read the instructions, Edward assigned the two of them to certain tasks. "Bella, I want you to get the plant samples while Aera mixes the chemicals." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ok, if anyone knows better than me that I suck at biology and using chemicals, it you. What have you got up your sleeve Cullen?" Aera narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why nothing Aera. I just think you could use some practice, thats all." He said innocently.

"Fine." She grabbed one of the bottle and began following the instructions.

Bella watched intently when she got back. Aera, still suspicious, checked, double checked, and triple checked before she put anything into the test her suspicions wore off and she grabbed a small bottle. Bella realized what it was just before she put some in and was about to speak up, but Edward grabbed her wrist, telling her to just watch.

Aera poured in the chemical and dropped in a root from some kind of flower before carefully corking the tube and looking at it curiously. "Is it supposed to be bubbling so much. I don't think this is-" Before she could finish, the cork burst, covering her in the messy mixture she'd concocted. She screamed loudly as it erupted, but she stopped abruptly and glared at Edward, who bent over the lab table in complete hysterics. Bella wore a half-smile.

One of the boys in the class ran over with a bottle of bleach and dumped it over her head. This made her freeze again. The boy just just stood there as if he'd done some huge think to help.

"There wasn't any acid in there! You don't need a base to clean it up!" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh..." He said, looking away and slinking away.

Edward only laughed harder at her extra humiliation. "Argh! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are an asshole!" she yelled, throwing a dirty dishtowel at him.

The teacher, who'd been watching, eyes wide, from his desk, now stood. "Miss Winters, I'm sorry for the great misfortune of being drenched by your lab work, but we do not use that language on this campus. I'm afraid you'll have to go to the office." He wrote up a pass quickly.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Aera looked as if she was about to cry. She snatched the pass from his hand and left the classroom, dripping wet and totally humiliated.

She walked into the office shivering from the breeze against her wet skin. "Oh my! Miss Winters What happened?" The secretary rushed to her side after singing her state.

"Bad day in Biology." Aera forced a smile. "Do you have a towel or something?"

"Of course!" The woman rushed to the nurses office and came back with a light blue beach towel. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, huh? Get yourself cleaned up. You don't need to be walking around covered in... what is that? Bleach?" Aera nodded and followed her to sine herself out.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem! I couldn't force such a day on you!" The woman said, full of pity.

Aera thanked her again and walked out to her car. Alice sat cross legged on the hood with a look of pity on her face. "I should've told you."

"It's all good. It's your brother I have the problem with." She unlocked the car and threw her bag onto the passenger seat.

"Oh, ok!" Alice's face brightened. "What? Are you two battling for Bella's attention?"

"No, I know they're meant for each other. They're perfect together. But as her cousin and best friend, it's my job to put him to the test. Mess with his head a little bit." She smiled, "Even if he can get in my head..."

"All right." Alice said, suddenly serious. "Just please don't go home right now. I can't tell you why not, just trust me." She looked pleading as she hopped off the hood.

"Alice, I am covered in bleach. I am going to drive home, take a nice, hot shower, and start cleaning out the attic so I can have a room." Aera said sternly. She got in the car and left the school.

About ten minutes later, she pulled into her designated spot at Bella's house and walked briskly to the front door. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. It was so quiet.

She went to Bella's room to get her clothes, then made her way to the bathroom. It took her about a half hour to convince herself she'd gotten all of the bleach out of her hair. She dried herself off and got dressed, walking downstairs soon after.

She looked around the house. She didn't really want to start on the attic, fearing what mess awaited her there. Instead, she went to her bag that lay tossed on the couch and grabbed her CD case.

Aera knew exactly which one she wanted to put in. She walked over to the CD player, and put it in. Just about immediately, Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls started playing.

She opened the door and eventually got lost in the music. She danced around the house doing small but random chores around the house

The song ended and went on to Big Machine. This one she sang along to.

"_Ecstasy is all you need, livin in the big machine now. Oh! Your so vain!"_ She wasn't even doing the little tasks anymore. "_Now your world is way too fast. Nothings real and nothing lasts and I'm aware, I'm in love but you don't care." _She thought she heard a knock, but ignored it. Who would be dropping by when everyone was supposed to be out for the day? "_Turn your anger into lust. I'm still here but you don't trust at all and I'll be waiting. Love and sex and loneliness, take whats yours and leave the rest so I'll survive. God it's good to be alive!_

_"I'm torn in pieces. I'm blind and waiting for- My heart is reeling. I'm blind and waiting for you." _She began to spin around in circles, but her foot got caught in the rug. She felt herself loosing balance, but could do nothing about it. She let out a small scream and shut her eyes as she fell to the floor, but the ground never came. She opened her eyes and found she was being held up by a really tall guy with worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked over the music.

She nodded her head in surprise and he stood her up. "Uh... Who are you?" She asked. She didn't really like people who let themselves in uninvited.

"Oh!" His face broke into a smile. "I'm Jacob. Charlie sent me over. He said the school called and said they sent you home early and he wanted me to come over and see if you needed help cleaning out the attic."

"Oh... ok." She shrugged her shoulders."I'm Aera, thanks for coming over to help." She might as well accept his help. They might actually get something done today. Without Bella's clumsiness, Charlie's addiction to sports, and the fact that she would spend anytime with Edward getting revenge, she needed better help. "Follow me."

She started walking up the stairs. When she reached the top, he was still in the same spot, a look between guilt and surprise on his face. "Come on!" She called. He sprinted up after her .

"Wow..." He said, when they walked through the door.

"Yeah..." She looked at it, just as shocked as he was. There were boxes everywhere, insulation was falling from the ceiling, the floor was covered with a think layer of dust, and the two windows in the room were covered with a think yellow film.

"Alright." His voice was cheery again and the smile was back. "Lets get to work. I'll get the boxes over on the right, you get the ones on the left." He declared. She rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long afternoon.

About two hours later, Edward and Bella pulled up. "Jacob is here." He went rigid. The Rabbit was parked behind her truck.

"What's going on Edward?" She observed his hard face.

"I'll tell you later. Just get him to leave and bring Aera over to the house." He said quickly. He gave her a swift kiss on the forehead and she climbed out of the Volvo. He didn't pull out until Bella was to the door.

She walked up the stairs and through the attic door. Her eyes went wide when she saw the boxes completely emptied from the room. Aera was sweeping the dust from the floor into a pile and Jacob was doing his best to scrape the windows clean.

"Geez! How long have you guys been at this?" She asked in amazement.

Aera turned to her and glared. "Not long enough to make it livable Bella! Why didn't you tell me it was this horrible!?"

Jacob avoided Bella's eyes. "She been complaining about it the entire time." Aera noticed the look of guilt was back. "I'm gonna head home." He dropped whatever he'd been using and walked by her without a glance.

Bella was shocked. "Aera, did you say something to him?" She was panicking. There wasn't one time that she'd seen Jacob and he'd blown her off like that.

"No, but he seriously has something wrong with him. He was too happy go lucky and when I got a splinter, he seriously freaked!" She dropped the broom. "Is he always that... I don't know... anal?"

"No..." Bella sighed. "I just can't believe he ignored me like that..."

"So anyways, I have decided, if it's ok with Charlie that is, that I'm going to paint the room red." Aera declared.

"Yeah? I doubt he'll care." She said, distracted. "Hey, let's go over to the Cullen's. You'll love their house."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so finally an update! I know, I suck for leaving you guys hanging like that! I have alot of stories to work on though! Go look! It's ridiculous! Now I have to go update the other Twilight one.**

**So be happy! She has finally crossed paths with Jacob! Guess what they're agoing to talk about at the Cullen's. Just guess. LOL!**

**Kiku  
**


	5. Revenge

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: Ok, so I was going to update Goodnight Moon, but I couldn't get this story out of my head...**

**Anyways, I've had one person say they loathed the last chapters ending. Loath is a very storng word... Can you tell me why you were so upset??**

**I had another who must have been hopped up on sugar or something... but it did not scare me, it made me smile. Thank you Bella-Swan-rocks!!

* * *

**

Edward was waiting for them when Bella and Aera pulled up.

As Aera got out of the truck, her jaw dropped. "Oh my God! It's amazing!" Bella grabbed her elbow with a smile and pulled her to the house. "Really Bella!! Are you kidding me?? Is this some random mansion, or is this really their house?!"

"It's their house, ok. Just breath." Bella rolled her eyes. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"Breath she says. No big deal she says." She turned back to Bella. "Bella! Your boy toy lives in a mansion! How did this not come up in conversation!?!?"

"It's not exactly important for you boyfriend to have a big house..." She looked at Aera in shock. "You aren't that superficial, are you? You weren't the last time I saw you..."

"Of course I'm not! But think about it! I could think of so many things I could do here!" She was bouncing like Alice now. "I hate to say it Bells, but your house is SO boring!"

"Just go you little hyper active puppy!" Bella said, a little annoyed.

With that, Aera ran past Edward and bounded up the stairs in glee.

About ten minutes later, Aera was settled down again and they all sat in the living room, seriousness in the air.

"Jacob imprinted on her?!?!" Emmett asked for a fifth time, stuck in shock.

"Ok, what is this gibberish?" Aera asked, full of impatience. They slowly explained it to her and when the finished, her eyes filled with fire.

"I will NOT be obligated to love somebody!" She stood up in rage. "I don't care what anyone says! That is NOT what love is about!"

"Aera, you don't have to love him," Carlisle said simply. "But most times, the imprintee does usually fall for the imprintor..."

She stared at him in shock. "Did you just seal my fate?" She said dangerously. "You may be a big strong vampire but no one decides my fate but me fool!"

Carlisle looked away from her.

Edward sat, glowering at Alice. "You foresaw this." He accused.

"Edward, it isn't nice to assume." Alice didn't look him in the eye.

"It isn't an assumption!" Aera looked at her incredulously. "At school you stood right in front of me and pleaded with me not to go home! You knew!"

"Well you went home anyway!" Alice defended, yelling back.

"You never told me why I shouldn't!" Aera prodded.

"Anyone who knows I can see the future should know to just trust me!" Alice stood in her tiny form, hands on her hips, in front of a much taller Aera.

"Did you just call me stupid?!"

"She never said that." Jasper said from his seat on the couch.

"Shut up Jazz!" Alice turned on him. "I never said that." She said for herself.

""But you implied it." Emmett popped up, trying to hide a grin on his face.

"Exactly!" Aera pointed at Alice. She turned back to Emmett. "Thank you, you just earned a free drive in the Lee."

"Yes!" He quickly air fived her and sat back next to Rosalie.

"Girls!" Edward stood between Alice and Aera now. "This isn't about whether Alice is a dirty little liar-"

"I didn't lie!!!" Alice objected.

"You didn't tell me, so it was a lie of omission!" Edward snapped, but his voice returned to an ominous calm. "And it doesn't matter if Aera has a lower than average I.Q.-"

"I am not stupid!!!" Aera shouted.

"It doesn't matter about all that," Edward started again. "Because we still have a problem and the only way we are going to solve it is if the two of you calm down and shut up." He finished.

It was silent for a few seconds before it all started again.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN?!"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TELL ME CALM DOWN!"

"YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOUR THE ONE WHO'S BEING IMPRINTED ON!" Aera muttered the last bit. "Fucking calm down my ass"

"Jasper, you mind?" Carlisle leaned over Esme and asked him fearfully. "Hell hath no fury like_ two_ women's wraths..." He slowly sat straight again.

Jasper chuckled and turned the hostility into calm.

Another shout was about to leave Alice's throat, but it caught there as she felt a wave of calm wash around the room.

"Ok, so I may only be human and fragile as far as you go, but I can still beat you." Edward raised his eyebrows at Aera, challenging her. She slowly turned to Emmett. "I will give you three free passes to the Lee if you beat the dead out of your brother.

**((A/N: That joke better get laughed at! That just popped into my head and I think it awesome!))**

A slow smile formed on Emmett's face. "Promise?"

"Infinitely."

"And no more makeovers from me." Alice upped the ante.

Emmett's eyes went wide, "Swear?!"

"Till the day I die." Alice must have been sure of this fight or she wouldn't have gone as far as that. Edward had a cocky smile on his face that would only sweeten the deal for Emmett if he won. Nothing funner for Emmett than shooting down Edward's pride... or driving the General Lee...

"Done!" Was all they heard before it started.

Emmett launched himself at Edward who braced himself against the attack. The both crashed into a wall and fell on the floor. Emmett was on top of Edward in no time, pinning him to the ground.

"Traitor..." He mumbled, before flipping Emmett off of him in an immeasurable amount of strength.

Emmett landed on the couch just after the ones seated on it bolted out of the way.

Esme looked furious as Edward was flipped into the coffee table, reducing the piece of furniture to splinters.

"Don't worry."Alice told her, staring intently as the fight continued. "The new one will be twice as gorgeous as that one. You'll thank us later."

Finally the fighting stopped and Emmett had Edward pinned to the ground next to Aera's feet.

"I told you." She said simply, a look of triumph on her face.

"Was that really necessary?" Bella asked from behind Alice.

"Uh-huh" Aera said brightly. "I still owed him for biology." Aera glanced back at the boys. "You can let him go Emmett."

"He wants a picture." Edward managed, straining to escape.

"Yes!" Alice ran from the room, coming back with her digital camera. "Smile loser!" She cackled evilly as she took the picture.

A good twenty minutes later, the house was serious again. "Well... I guess since I'm the one stuck in this predicament, I should be the one to ask it: What exactly is gonna happen to me?" Aera was staring at her hands in her lap.

The anger returned to Edward's face.

"Ok, I'm confused." Jasper spoke. "Edward, I have felt your hostility for the last two hours. Why are you so upset?"

Edward was caught by surprise. "Jasper, think about it. Aera is Bella's cousin and if she ends up with Jacob, they won't get to see each other after high school."

"Why?" Aera asked. "That makes no sense to me. Nothing is gonna keep Bella away from me."

"Aww!" Bella smiled. "Thanks Aera!"

"Well if we're turning her after our wedding, which Bella is determined to have as soon as possible, then she isn't going to want to be around Jacob."

"Well technically, Aera will still be human so it won't be safe for her to be around Bella for quite some time after." Carlisle reasoned.

"I won't let Bella hurt anyone. She'll be able to sped time with Aera." Edward gave Bella's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But Bella isn't going to want to smell dog on her cousin every time she comes to see her."

"Edward." Bella said warningly.

"Sorry, Bella. But thats what he'll smell like to you when you change." Edward held up his hands in innocence.

"Well none of it matters 'cause I'm not going to end up with him." Aera said with a tone of finality, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: So there is yet another update, and I have a feeling I am going to end up with someone else saying they don't like the ending of the chapter and I want you to think about if it was you and you EXACTLY who you were about 98 certain to end up with someone you barely know... You would not be happy! I assure you!**

**As always, review!**

**Kiku**


	6. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: Ok, I'm stuck in this story's phase of mind, so I'm starting this update early.**

* * *

Aera sat, lounging on the couch, when a knock sounded at the door. She grudgingly got up. It was Saturday and Bella was stuck shopping with Alice and Charlie was out fishing. She had the house all to herself.

She opened the door to see the same guy she'd been dreading would come back. "Jacob." She said simply, a scowl on her face.

"Uh..." He fidgeted nervously. "I'm here to apologize to Bella."

"No you weren't." Aera turned around, leaving the door open. "Are you coming in, or what?"

Jacob stepped inside, shut the door and followed her to the living room. "How did you know I wasn't hear for Bella?"

"Let's just say it was my intuition." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do hate me?" He asked from the door as she returned to the spot on the couch.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah." He walked over and sat on the couch next to Aera's chair.

"Because I know what you are." She growled, switching the channel to the cartoons.

"What?" His voice edged.

"That's right." She turned off the t.v. and stood up. "I know exactly what you are and exactly what's going on. So don't even try to deny it because I'm not stupid." She began walking to the kitchen. "If that's all, you know where the door is."

"Damn!" He cursed silently to himself. He stood up and followed her. "Look, I don't know what the Cullen's told you, but I'm sure it's not as bad as they made it seem."

"Ha!" She scoffed.

"Let me explain." He pleaded.

"Fine." She turned back to him. "But only because if I have to suffer through you pleading, I will probably launch myself in front of a car." She paused. "Or maybe I'd just have someone throw _you_ in front of a car.. won't kill you... but it'll be kinda funny..."

He cracked a smile. "You've got a messed up sense of humor. It's cute."

"Please get on with the point." Aera rolled her eyes. After Jacob finished explaining, Aera was sitting at the table, "Yeah, thats pretty much what they told me."

"Then why are you so freaked out?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the day after I move back to good old Forks also just so happened to be the day a stranger, a werewolf no less, imprints on me! Which is just a fancy word for 'falls in love' and we all know it!" She ranted.

Before she could go on, Jacob placed his hand over her mouth gently. "Just give me a chance? Please?" His eyes searcher the uncovered parts of her face for a trace of hope for himself. "Just spend a little time with me, and if you want nothing to do with me then... I don't know. We'll figure it out when the time comes."

She thought deeply about it for a little while before coming to a decision. "Alright, but you get three strikes, after that, it's done. I don't owe you anything anyways." She mumbled, not looking at him. "Now do you mind letting go of me?"

Jacob took his hand off her mouth and smiled brilliantly. "Great! What do you want to do?"

"Let's start with finishing my room." She walked past him.

"Alright!" The smile remained. "What exactly has been done since I was here last?" He asked as they reached the door.

"Charlie had some friends put in a real ceiling, so the insulation isn't handing anymore." She opened the door and walked in. There was a huge roll of carpet and cans of paint scattered around the room. "We have to paint, then put the carpet needs to be put in, then the furniture needs to be brought up."

"Ok, then let's get started." He grabbed a paint roller and walked over to a paint can. He dropped some of the apple red paint into a plastic tray and began to paint the wall she'd told him to. "So, where did you move here from?"

"Well," Aera was painting the wall with her door. "We lived here until I was about 6, then moved to Sandpoint, Idaho for a year, and after that we lived down in Phoenix with Bella and Renee. Mom and dad moved to France at the start of the summer, which I stuck out with them, but I chose to come back here instead of staying there."

"I think I would've stayed in France..." He said, reaching high with the roller. "It's got to be gorgeous!"

"It is, but the way I see it, If I live there forever, it won't hold the same magic it does now." She dipped the roller again. "It'll seem..."

"Ordinary." He finished, turning to her.

"Yeah..." She cast her eyes downward.

"What do you like to do?" He turned back to the wall.

"Are you gonna ask me questions all day?"

"Yeah, I wanna know everything about you."

"Strike one." She said immediately.

"What!?" He turned to her, bewildered. "I was showing sincere interest! How does that constitute a strike!?"

"Because I hate that question! 'What do you like?' Ha! It is the most overused question on the face of the planet!"

"See! How was I supposed to know that!" Jacob smiled. "You can't give me a strike for that!"

"Fine! It doesn't matter anyways. Eventually you'll push me to far and you'll get it back." Aera Sighed. "Are you gonna ask me questions all day?"

"I just said I want to know everything about you." His smile widened.

"Alright, but every ten questions you ask, it flips. Sound fair?"

Yeah, sounds fair." He shrugged and turned to the wall again. "So... What's your middle name?"

"Jean." She started her own work up again.

"Favorite past time?"

"Cheater." She mumbled. "I like to read, write, dance, sing, camp, hike, swim. You name something, I'll try it." She thought about her statement for a moment. "You better not be thinking anything dirty."

"I wasn't till you said something." He chuckled. "Favorite book?"

"Oh, there are so many of them!" She sighed, frustrated. "Phantom of the Opera, The Scarlett Pimpernel, Micheal's Wife, all the Harry Potters, Speak, Keeping the Moon. You know, all the ones that actually have a meaning to them."

"Favorite movies?"

"Basically anything but horror and westerns." She felt him behind her.

"Of course." He grabbed her wrist and guided it higher up the wall. "Like this. You have to make it smooth and even."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she told it to shut up. She'd only known him for a few days and she be damned if she felt anything for him except mild gratitude for his help.

"How many kids do you want?"

She flipped to face him, pulling her arm back down. "Excuse me?!?!"

"Just a question!" He backed away with a small smile. "I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to get to know you, remember?"

"Fine, but I've got my eyes on you." She pointed at him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh my God, this is going to take forever!" She groaned to herself.

"So? How many?" He persisted.

"Five." She glared at him before turning back around. "Why do you care so much?"

"It's not your turn to ask me stuff yet. So your a family person." He deducted ingeniously.

**((A/N: Sarcasm is used often by me :D))**

"Favorite childhood memory?"

"Dance class with Bella." She smiled at the memory.

"Wow, two Swans in dance class. And Bella with her clumsiness!"

"If you think that's bad, you'll never guess what ballet we had to do!"

"What?"

"The Swan Ballet! We were humiliated! By the way, that was seven."

"I've been counting. Dream job?"

"Hmmm... thats a hard one... I like to entertain people, but I also like to help people..."

"So... undecided. Favorite food?"

"Another hard one... well, typically growing up in Pheaonix, we ate a lot of Mexican food, so I like that a lot. Just nothing really spicey."

"My last question for this round... Sport?"

"I'm not big on athletics but if I'd have to choose... I'd say soccer." She turned to face him. "My turn."

"It is." He smiled.

"Lemme think... Any siblings?"

"Two sisters. They're both older and both out of the house."

"Uh... Movie?"

"Four a good story. A groub of brothers who aren't even really family but still are so close. it's cool."

"Plus you like the guns I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "Friends?"

"My pack. They're all pretty great. I'll introduce you to them soon. If you want me two that is."

"What's your type?"

"Elaborate." He ordered.

"What do you like in a girl? Short or tall, color eyes, color hair. You type."

"I don't have a type."

"Please! Everyone has a type! I won't judge, just tell me."

"Blonde, blue eyes, shorter than me-"

Your describing me." Aera interrupted him.

"Have you listened to anything I've told you? I imprinted on you. You are my type."

"What kind of girl did you date before?" He remained silent. She flipped around to gawk at him. "Are you kidding me? You've never dated anyone before?!?!"

Jacob had already told her about how he'd loved Bella. He shook his head. "That's seven."

"Whatever. You are so lying! You can't have not dated before!."

"I wouldn't lie to you Aera."

The questions raged on until the entire room was painted red with white Victorian trimming. By then it was three in the afternoon and both of them were starving. They ordered a pizza, which Jacob refused to let her pay for, and started on the carpeting at about half past five.

By the time Bella walked into the attic room, Aera had collapsed on her newly painted and carpeted room's floor and Jacob was stretched out on her beanbag chair, laughing at her exhaustion.

"Wow...again! Every time I come in here, it's changed... Surprisingly for the better..." Bella chuckled.

"Hey Bella." Jacob stood up. The two had come to terms, despite the fact that neither had been upset with the other. "I better get going." He looked down to Aera. "But I'll be here tomorrow to help move stuff up. Just call when your ready."

"Will do!" She saluted him, sitting up with her hand's support before collapsing again.

"Have fun?" Bella asked, eyebrows raised.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that chapter's end was a little more to your liking.**

**Please review!!!!!**

**Kiku**


	7. Strike One

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: Hello all! So I have a few more things in mind for this story. This chapter is about a week after the last one.**

"Are you sure your up to go? You look kinda pale..." Bella said as Aera grabbed her jacket from the couch.

"I feel fine." Aera rolled her eyes.

"He's not gonna be upset if you don't go. I'm sure he'd rather you healthy."

"Bella! I do not care if he cares!" Aera said, exasperated.

"All I'm saying is you may beat me in being graceful, but you have the worst timing on getting sick..." Bella mumbled.

"I am not sick!" Aera shouted at her cousin.

Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Go then, but I still want to go to the movies later, so be back by five."

"Will do Bells." Aera gave her a quick hug and opened the door. Jacob stood there with his hands in his pockets. Today she was gonna go hang out with him on the reservation. A first for her.

"Hey." She smiled at the sight of him.

His grin was even wider than hers. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a huge hug. "Good to see you Aera!" He whispered into her hair.

"Ok, let go, your crossing the line." She warned, becoming a bit uncomfortable under her cousins watchful stare.

He set her down and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He urged, pulling her out of the house.

"By Bells!" Aera shouted over her shoulder as she climbed into the Rabbit.

"It's to quiet.." Aera said after a few minutes of silence. She reached over and turned on the radio. The station was filled with static. She turned the nob slightly and stopped when she heard a clear voice. Her face brightened and she gasped.

"What is it?" Jacob asked glancing sideways at her.

"_I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you!" _He smiled as she closed her eyes and sang along with a large grin. "_When you breath, I wanna be the air for you. I'll be there for you!" _She stopped and breathed in.

"Like the song?" Jacob teased.

"Just a little bit." She chuckled and opened her eyes.

He turned it down slightly. "Can I ask who it is without looking stupid to you?"

"Haha! No." She rolled down the window. "It's Bon Jovi."

"See! Now I won't make that mistake again."

"I need to educate your taste in music. That's what Bella always says to me, but I disagree." She leaned out the window a little, feeling the wind in her face. A few sprinkles of rain hitting her face. "I think my music is just as good as hers. Who doesn't like some oldies rock now and again? Even newer rock too!" She turned back to see him with a big grin. "Why are you always smiling?"

He looked confused, but amused at the same time. "You'd rather a scowl?"

"No, but if your constantly smiling then the gesture doesn't count as much when it could really mean the most." She said brightly, as if it were another obvious fact that she could school him with.

He shook his head, still smiling at her. "I have no idea what to say to that logic..."

"Just run with it. You'll get used to it eventually." The minute she said it, she regretted if she didn't want him to get used to it? Him getting used to it would require being around her more. That was a bad thing, right? She didn't want to be around him. Or did she...?

She didn't listen as he rambled on about his friends. Before she knew it, they pulled up to what had to be his house. She opened the car door and stepped out.

As she did this, a group of boys stumbled out of the house, booming with laughter.

"Hey Jake! Is this the amazing, oh so talented, oh so charming Aera?!?!" One shouted.

"Aera, that is Quil. Those other ones are Jared, Paul, Embry and Sam." Jacob smiled, standing behind her.

"He didn't really say that, did he?" she wore a look of horror. "Cause I'm not really all that great..."

"Well, your boyfriend begs to differ." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You wait, wait, wait, wait." She stomped towards him. "Take it back." She ordered darkly.

"What?" He looked down at the angry pointed finger she shook at him.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" She said sternly. "Not my boyfriend." She repeated, just to be sure he understood.

Embry laughed. "Shut up!" Jacob hissed to him.

Aera scrutinized him. "You see, that's not what Jake has been saying."

Aera turned back toward Jacob, glaring. He took a step back, and she followed. Fire in her eyes.

"You had better explain yourself right now. No covering your own ass." She growled.

All he did was grin impishly.

"Argh!" She turned on her heal.

"Aera!" Jacob started after her. Before he took more than two steps, she held on one finger over her head. "Damn it!" Jacob cursed to himself.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, clearly amused.

"Strike one." Jacob grumbled.

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Review please!!**

**Kiku**


	8. Assumptions and Deathly Serious Worry

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: Thank Sles for pushing me along to get this updated. You'd probably have to wait for another month otherwise... **

Aera sat on the couch, her feet pulled under her right elbow holding her upright on the sofa's arm.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jacob asked quickly beside her. He was way to uptight and jumpy for her taste.

"Would you like to settle down?" She asked, irritated.

He chuckled nervously. "Aera, It's great to have you here." Billy said from his chair. He sensed it was time to intervene before his son got himself in more trouble.

"Thank you Billy." She said politely.

"So Aera," Quil braved for his corner. (All the guys had insisted upon staying to watch what would happen between Jacob and Aera) "What do you think about our Jacob here?"

"Shut up, man!" Jacob hissed. Sam chuckled, but didn't say a word. "You don't have to answer him, Aera. He's just being a nuisance." She turned back to her for only a moment. "Why don't you guys go home." He hid the order as a suggestion.

"No, I'd like to stay." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm sure Aera would like to be a little less cramped together. This house is rather small." He glared at the older man.

Aera's eyes widened at his attempt to speak for her, but before she could speak up, Sam half smiled.

"Why don't you let Aera speak for herself? She's seems to be a highly intelligent person; able to communicate to the rest of the world what she wants. Aera?"

Truthfully, she did find the room very cramped, but after Jacobs attempt to speak for her, her stubborn and ill-tempered nature took over. "I think I'd like them to stay Jacob." She said coldly.

Simply by the tone of her voice, he new he was on thin ice. "I...I..I just assumed because all of the people and so little space that-"

It was Billy that interrupted Jacob now; his voice calm and amused. "You should know by now, son, not to assume anything with the opposite sex. Especially not any who are any relation to Bella."

Aera couldn't help but chuckle at this. Billy smiled right back at her. "You are so quick to judge Billy and very contradictory to yourself."

"How so?"

"You tell your son not to make assumptions about Bella and I, but aren't you making assumptions yourself by saying that he shouldn't. Because really your implying that I'd be upset and, though I am, you hardly know me and therefore hardly know that I may just be irritated because I'm already quite upset with you son."

"But aren't you angry with Jacob because of an assumption?" Sam added. "He assumed that you were his girlfriend."

"How are you following this?!" Embry looked at him in disbelief.

"No, he didn't assume."

"Are you saying that you are his girlfriend?" Sam couldn't fight a full on smile now. Nor could anyone following the conversation except Jacob.

"No, I am angry with him because he jumped the gun- if there's a gun to jump at all.. and quite frankly, he's very impatient, which also annoys me very much."

"Can we please turn the subject off of me?" Jacob finally spoke up.

"Seriously! I am too confused for words!" Embry sighed exasperatedly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment after that until Aera, Billy, and Sam broke out in outrageous laughter.

"You certainly have found a headstrong girl to try and win over son!" Billy said between gasps for breath.

"Nice large vocabulary to tell you off with too!" Sam imputed.

"In any event, it is rather cramped. Why don't you take Aera and your friends out to the garage. Show off to her all your fine work." Billy suggested to Jacob.

Jacob turned from his father to Aera. "What do you say? You wanna see it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Why not?" She stood and waited for Jacob and the others to lead her to this 'garage'.

They walked for a few minutes when Jacob stopped her. "Do you know anything about cars?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Just mine." She assured him.

He smiled. "Good" He said, hardly above a whisper, and started walking again. Very soon they came to this garage he'd talked about. The guys sat on piles of tires and so forth without a thought and began to get lost in meaningless conversation while Aera stared in awe.

"Too dirty for you?" He asked worriedly, pulling out an almost clean towel and setting on the one legitimate, greasy chair he had.

"I don't mind a little oil." Was the only answer that came from her. Her eyes remained wide.

"What? Did you find he actually had an intelligent talent and you weren't expecting it?"

"That's not it either..." She mumbled.

Jacob was getting frustrated that she wouldn't just come out with it. He didn't want to care what she thought, but he couldn't help it.

She traced her hand over the side of the totaled car he was working on; her eyes glazed over and a sad smile on her face.

She visibly shuddered and refused to let her eyes glisten with the tears that were threatening to spill over. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. Not in front anyone.

"Aera...?" Jacob started but didn't finish.

"My grandpa died when I was twelve... I used to sit in his garage with him for hours everyday during the summer.. It looked so much like this.." She wandered over the work bench that was covered in greasy tools and began picking them up, one by one. "One day, we were in the garage again and grandma called us in. He sent me ahead, but as I was walking up the porch I heard a crash and ran back. He'd had a heart attach and died three hours later..."

Everyone looked at her sympathetically, but Sam was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry Aera. That must have been horrible for you..."

Jacob touched her should; worry making his stomach clench. "Are you alright? You're deathly pale..." He touched her fcae and drew his hand back quickly. "You're freezing!"

She looked up at him with cold eyes, "I wanna go home." She spoke firmly but she could no longer see things clearly. Everything was becoming unsteady.

She pushed passed him and out into the now pouring rain. She tried to walk back up to the house, but her foot slipped in a puddle of mud and she was out before she even hit the ground.

(#(&+()(&(&

Aera felt a warm hand cup her cheek and quickly remove itself. A familiar female voice sounded not a second later. "She's gone from freezing to hot."

"We should get her to the hospital." Another familiar but deep voice suggested.

"Edward says it's way too dangerous too risk moving her right now. He says Carlisle and himself need to observe her, but not moving her is crucial."

Bella, Aera figured- no, hoped- paused for a moment.

"You need to rearrange the boundaries." She pleaded.

"No." An authoritative third voice sounded.

"Jacob, do it for Aera. She could die." Bella pleaded, sounding close to tears.

"We won't rearrange the boundaries because the blood suckers think it's not ok to move her. Give us proof and I'll think about it." The third voice had to be Sam, Aera decided.

"Sam, just do it. If you don't and she does die, you'll have to share that blame with me." Jacob mumbled miserably.

"Give me the phone, Bella" Sam spoke in a way that he'd given in.

The conversation wasn't coherent to her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Soon, at least for her, she heard three new voices join the hushed, worried conversation. She tried to force her eyes open to tell everyone they were overreacting, but she couldn't. If she was too weak to even open her eyes, then it was bad. a sharp pain traced it's way through her head and she flinched.

She jumped slightly when an ice cold set of hands touched either side of her face.

"Where did the bump come from?" The soft voice of Alice asked.

"When she fainted she hit her head on a rock." Jacob mumbled.

The hands fell away and a stronger set replaced them, touched a tender spot just above her left ear. She tried to flinch away, but didn't have enough energy or will power to push through the exhaustion to.

"She may have a minor concussion from the fall." Carlisle spoke so professionally, Aera wished she could laugh.

"She's awake." Edward said, clearly troubled.

She felt the only normal temperature hand in the room grab her hand. "Aera? Please just open your eyes." Her cousin begged.

"She wants too, but she doesn't have enough energy too." Edward's voice was ow void o any emotion. "Her head hurts from the bump and she has literally no energy. I'm surprised she isn't still out cold." Edward relayed.

"I should've made her stay home..." Bella sobbed. "Now she might die all because I was too much of a pushover to force her not to go!"

"Bella," Alice said calmly. "She isn't going to die. I swear."

That was all Aera could take. She couldn't stand to watch Bella beat herself up like this. She made up her mind. No matter how much it would take out of her, she was going to speak.

She gathered every bit of energy she had left and forced her eyes to open. All she saw were blurred figures at first, but things focused after a moment. She saw Bella sobbing into Alices shoulder, Edward rubbing calming circles into her back and Jacob sitting in the corner, hands folded and face hanging low. But he was her mission right now. She felt Carlisle beside the bed working with something he was going to use to make her better.

She looked back to he target and opened her mouth. She tried once- nothing. Twice-nothing. A third time and a meek "Bella" croaked from her throat.

Bella whipped her head around and gripped Ara's hand for dear life. "Aera! Why are you talking! Stop wasting your energy!"

Edward half smiled and nodded at her, telling her he'd translate for her.

"She says you're being foolish and you need to stop worrying, that it's messing with your head."

Bella's jaw dropped. "Aera, you are sick! How can you be so mean?!"

Edward chuckled. "Your the one that told me to open my eyes! God Bells! Make up your mind!"

Jacob appeared by her side. "I am so sorry Aera. I should've noticed you didn't look well. This is all my-"

"Quit jabbering. You don't even know what your talking about and your bugging me. You better stop before I get fed up and give you another strike." Edward was trying not to laugh so he could speak for her.

Jacob sighed with relief that Ara was well enough to at least be herself.

"Get some rest Aera." Carlisle smiled warmly at her.

"Aww! I was having fun threatening the big bad wolf!" Edward laughed at the last part.

"I know, but you'll have a lot more coherent threats and arguments when your better again. Go to sleep so I can do my job." Carlisle chuckled.

&#&#

Aera snuggled closer to the warmth and the amazing woodsy smell that the blanket and pillow held. She sighed contentedly, despite not knowing where she was due to the fact she refused to open her eyes.

When she finally did, she was surprised to find herself in what was most likely Jacob room. She scolded herself for reveling in his sent moments earlier. She looked around the room, which was rather small, and saw Bella spread across the foot of the bed and Jacob sitting in a chair to her right.

Feeling a renewed strength, she threw the covers off of her and slowly walked out of the room and leading herself to the small living room.

Edward sat with Alice on the couch and Charlie sat in an arm chair. Edward and Alice looked up simultaneously.

"Good morning!" She chirped.

"You gave us a scare there kiddo!" Charlie stood quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, I'm a big tough girl. I can handle myself!" She smiled.

"Well, I'll call your mom and tell her you seem to be back to one hundred percent finally." With that he left the room.

"How long was I out?" She asked anyone who would answer.

"About three days." Edward said seriously.

"You guys stayed the whole time?!"

"No, but Bella did. After you spoke to her, she refused to leave you." Alice said merrily.

Edward turned back to the TV he'd been watching and Aera felt an awkward presence behind her. She turned around slowly.

"It's great to see your eyes open again." Jacob said bluntly.

Without realizing what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug.

"Aera.." He whispered. "You have no idea how worried everyone was."

Aera withdrew and walked slowly to the armchair Charlie had occupied.

**A/N: There you go! Rather long if I say so myself! It turned out a bit different than I'd planned, but it's ok, I'm just pushing a few things back so it dosn't all happen to quickly...**

**Review please!!**

**Kiku**


	9. Strike Two

**Disclaimer: All things mystically Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyers and her alone. **

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I had not intended to be this caught up! I haven't updated anything in the ongest time, so its not just you guys. In fact, Im supposed to be doing my Spanish homework right now... but i dont even like the subject so screw it! Hear we go!**

Aera sat at her desk in biology next to Bella, zoning in and out of focus. Edward had skipped on this bright and sunny day to go hunting with the rest of the Cullen's, leaving the two of them alone for the day.

Jacob had invited her back to the reservation but she wasn't sure she wanted to go. To be more precise, she wasn't sure she wanted to want to go because wanting to go would mean she liked him and she wasn't sure she wanted to like him they way he liked her. But putting it that way was far to complicated for her to think about while the teacher droned on about organisms and molecules.

"Aera, pay attention." Bella urged her. "He looks like he's about to call on someone and if you keep staring into space like that, it's gonna be you."

She lifted her head from the lone arm that supported it and tried to find where they were.

"Just tell him you don't wanna go." Bella suggested. Aera went to open her mouth but her cousin continued. "Or if you do, then just go. For once, my lovely over-thoughtful cousin, stop thinking. Bring down those barriers. Please."

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked, feeling completely hopeless.

"Because I want to see you happy and Jacob makes you happy. Whether you like it or not."

"You have no idea what your talking about." Aera turned the page, avoiding Bella's gaze. "And I don't have 'barriers'."

"Oh, that's rich! You don't have barriers, huh?" Bella braced herself, ready to challenge as she always did when trying to get her cousin to see through her pride. "Who do you go to for advice?"

"There are loads of people!" Aera began quickly. "There's Dad, you,..." She trailed off; thinking hard.

"See." Bella smirked triumphantly. "You need to find someone else you can trust and we both know Jacob will take care of you no matter what happens."

"Only because of this stupid imprinting thing!" Aera whispered harshly back as the bell rung. They both stood.

"Even without that, he'd still love you. I can tell." Bella countered softly.

This put Aera in an even more uncomfortable situation and, as pure instinctive reaction, she became angry and a twinge of sadness hit her too.

"I'm skipping." She said simply, leaving Bella's side and heading to the parking lot. Bella did not follow. She knew it would happen sometime today and she was surprised Aera even lasted this long.

Aera got into the Lee and turned the car on, not sure what to do. "Drive." she told herself. She put it into gear and sped out of the school parking lot.

Before she knew it, she was driving on the road into the reservation. She sighed to herself, not believing her subconscious would do this to her.

She parked the car next to the Rabbit and reluctantly got out and walked up to the door. She knocked only once before the door swung open to reveal Jacob looking bewildered.

"A...Aera?" He stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath. "I got sick of school."

"Why did you come here?" He asked, and quickly revised. "Not that I don't want you here, it just...I wouldn't expect you to come here."

"Don't make me make it two." Aera rolled her eyes. "Just Let me in, please."

The moment she said this, he moved to the side.

Moments later, they sat on his couch watching sports reruns. Aera had a lot of pent up frustration at this point.

She eyed the remote in his hand and didn't hesitate to grab it. He jerked his gaze to her and gave her the look that said "What the fuck?!" with a hint of a smile.

"Sports suck." She said simply, turning it to old cartoons. "Where are the others?"

"They aren't always here. Am I not enough for you?" He teased.

"You wish you were funny." She smirked.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." She stared at the television unyieldingly.

"Don't lie to me. You talk a lot and your being quiet today. I'm not an idiot." He readjusted the way he sat to face her.

"Don't act like you know me." She warned in a low voice.

"Don't I?" His voice rose and he stood. "Your so content in letting so few people in. Your so used to being the one who holds strong for everyone that your afraid of letting your guard down because that shows you're just like everyone else!"

After his abrupt stop, Aera joined him standing. "Go on! Keep going!"

"You have so much pride and its so bunched up inside you that you forgot how to let someone know you actually care about them. And I know you actually care about me, so stop pretending!"

Aera remained silent for a moment before walking past him and to the door.

"Strike two?" He asked in a near whisper.

"That goes without saying." She said quietly as she closed the door behind her.

**A/N:There is you update now give me reviews!! I know, more drama and not a lot of fun but hey... I'll try next time...**

**REVIEW!!**

**Kiku-chan**


	10. Devastation and Comfort

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in Twilight. I do however own Aera and everyone connected to her that is not in the original books.**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for a little while. If you didn't know, I'm moving. So things ill be hectic for a while. **

**GAH! I wrote this chapter then it told me i wasn't logged in! I lost the entire thing!!**

**DAMN IT!!**

**Story:**

Aera stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her, and stomped up the stairs past a very bewildered Bella and a concerned Edward.

Bella stood to follow and motioned for Edward to stay where he was.

When she got to her cousin's room, Bella found Aera collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears.

"I can't _believe_ him!" She screamed into her pillow.

"What happened?" She asked, stroking Aera's head in an attempt to calm her down.

"He yelled at me!"

"But what did he say?"

"He said I always had to be the hero so I've closed myself off to the rest of the world." She rolled her eyes, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"He's right." Bella said timidly. She didn't want to hurt Aera's feelings but she really did need to open up to more then just a few people...

"What?" Aera's face flipped to look at Bella.

"I said that he's right. You need to rely on just more than me and your dad."

"I cannot believe your agreeing with him." Aera said, annoyed.

"Bella?" Edward appeared in the doorway holding the phone.

"It's really not the time." Bella turned back to Aera.

"Bella, I really think you should take this." He walked in and held out the phone, sadness etched over his perfect features.

Bella took the phone and hurried out of the room leaving Edward and Aera staring awkwardly around the room.

"You can read my mind.." Aera stated after a few moments of silence. "Is he right?"

Edward sat down on the foot of her bed and thought about this. "I usually disagree with Jacob as a rule, but-"

"You agree with him." She finished, sighing and wiping her face. "Do you guys think I don't know I'm like this? I just... don't know why or how to change..." She stood and walked to the window.

"You've been hurt a lot. It's completely understandable."

Down below Charlie peeled into the driveway. She watched jump out of the cruiser and run into the house.

"He's home early..." She observed. She turned back to see the remorse filled vampire sitting on her bed. "What was that call about?"

But he didn't answer. He couldn't even look at her. Her heart rate picked up in panic. "What was it about?!" She screamed.

"Your father..." Edward wouldn't look up. He stared and the floor. "He died in a fire at his restaurant. He was trying to save one of his colleagues."

When he finally forced himself to look up at her, she was shaking her head and her hand was covering her mouth. She looked so helpless. So heartbroken.

Charlie sprinted into the room. "Aera-" Before he could finish, Aera had pushed past him and ran down stairs and out of the house.

She didn't know how long she drove, but the engine began to sputter. She looked down at the gas gage and saw it was pushing past the 'E'. She pulled over to side of the highway just as the car died and sobbed into the steering wheel.

Aera got out of the car and climbed up onto the hood, laying down. She looked up at the black sky- save for the stars and large milk moon.

She had never been able to find the fabled man who supposedly lived on the surface, though her father had tried to point him out many times.

The breeze should have made her shiver, but she refused to acknowledge the real world; she was lost in the stars.

She observed the beauty of the moon. There it sat, it's edges seeming to be perfect. It seemed just as lonely as she was in that moment and was grateful for it's companionship in such a dark time.

She felt the car sink slightly, but didn't look over. She continued with her thoughts.

Surely the moon, which was bringing her comfort, would be her beacon back to the way things were. If her father was watching over her in these same heavens, she'd watch right back just in case he decided to show himself.

No. Things would never be the same. She'd lost one of the most important things to her and she felt like she lost herself on the way. Or at least a piece- a very large, very important piece.

She pushed those thoughts away. She couldn't think about it that way in this part of her mind.

Everything was going to be ok.

"We've been looking for you for hours." She knew it was Jacob that was slowly drawing her out of her closed off world. The world where she didn't get scared or doubtful and where she didn't cry.

But now she was scared and doubtful and she did cry. He was gone. What would she do now?

She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. She couldn't cry. Not in front of him.

The cold breeze ripped through her thin t-shirt and she shivered. Determination set in his eyes and he took a jacket from his other side and put it over her like a blanket. He sat closer to her to keep her warmer.

"They wouldn't tell me why you ran away." His breathed was steady and strong, somehow making her mind stop racing.

She tried to get up the courage to speak. When she finally did, it came hardly above a whisper. "My dad died." This time, panic didn't hit her, but silent tears did begin streaking slowly down her cheeks.

Jacob didn't say anything. He turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

This touched her. Most people would have bombarded her with questions about her well being, but he didn't. Instead, he saw that she was falling apart and he was trying to hold her together. She was moved.

All anger from before completely erased. He'd been right in what he'd said earlier, but she didn't care about that now.

"Can we go?" She asked looking up at him.

"Where?" He asked softly.

"Anywhere. We can make the great escape." He smiled and jumped off the hood, helping her down immediately after. She followed him to the Rabbit about a yard behind her car. She was surprised she hadn't heard him pulled up before. She put the jacket on the right way and zipped it up close, secretly enjoying the woodsy smell.

She waited for him to get in and when he did, she timidly took his hand. He smiled down at her. "What are they gonna say when neither of us are home in the morning?"

"We'll ignore them. They don't know us anyway."

"I hope Charlie doesn't get on your case." He squeezed her hand tightly in his own.

"I'm grieving. He can suck it."

Jacob chuckled and pulled on to the highway.

"This doesn't mean I'm giving in." She said, her voice growing stronger by the minute. "Your only my friend."

"Of course." He stared out at the road.

"And that last strike still counts."

"I know."

"And you better not fucking yell at me ever again."

"I'll try."

"No. There's no trying about it. You don't yell at me."

"Your the boss." He tried not to laugh. "A really demanding one, but the boss."

"Damn straight." She rested her head on his shoulder, still trying to escape the effects that the cold breeze had brought on.

**A/N: I was up till 1 am doing this, then it got erased. but it was pretty much the same thing... She's still in denial if you haven't guessed. She has feelings for him but she's trying to keep it only as a friend.**

**I won't be updating for a bit, but I will get to it as soon as i can.**

**Review and vote in the poll on my page!!**

**Kiku**


	11. Fun On the Beach

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in Twilight. I do however own Aera and everyone connected to her that is not in the original books.**

**A/N: Hello again guys! We're supposed to get internet soon so hopefully faster updates! If not, maybe I'll get more than one chapter done in the meantime.**

**Story:**

Aera felt a cool breeze blow her hair back and she smelled salt in the air. She shifted slightly and she was reminded of the very warm and soft chair under her.

Intent on going right back to sleep, she buried herself deeper into the chair- which offered a throaty chuckle in return.

She froze and slowly opened her eyes. Jacob grinned widely and wrapped his arms around her waist making her extremely warm.

She looked away from him and confusion hit her. She sat on him; he sat on a blanket which lay on the beach with the ocean spreading out for millions of miles.

Aera had no recollection of leaving the rabbit, let alone falling asleep on Jacob's lap in the middle of a random beach. "Where are we?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Seaside, Oregon." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was gonna wake you up so you could see the sunset, but you looked so peaceful." His smile became slightly smaller. "And now there's all this overcast…"

"You brought me all the way to Oregon?" She breathed.

"Is it not far enough?" He searched her eyes for some hint of what exactly she was feeling. "You said you wanted to escape. I know it's not very far, but you looked so tired." His smile turned to an unsure frown.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just surprised you'd do that for me."

He sighed in relief and took her face in his hands. "How long will it take for you to realize I'd do anything for you?"

She looked down, heat rising to her cheeks. "Apparently a while." There was silence between them for a few moments.

Without any warning she climbed out of his lap and stood, stretching and yawning as Jacob did the same.

All at once lightening flashed, thunder roared, and it began to pour buckets of rain. In an instant Jacob picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her. She grabbed the end and took it off, shoving back into his hands.

"Aera, you're gonna get sick again." He tried again but she backed away.

"Let's see... On one hand I can play it safe and just go home while on the other hand I could risk getting a cold and play in the rain…" She rolled her eyes. "It is so hard to choose!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding Aera, get in the car!" He shouted over the pounding rain.



She shook her head with a defying smile.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" He stepped forward.

She took a step back in response.

"Hard way then." He muttered to himself before he started running- her only half-step in front of him.

She glanced behind her and he was only a few feet behind her. She knew he was letting her win for a few moments.

She stumbled over a rock and closed her eyes, feeling gravity take hold, bringing her to the ground. But she never felt the sand touch her skin. She opened her eyes and saw Jacob's looking back down at her, worry in his eyes.

Her heart thundered in her chest. She reached up and brought his face down to hers. Her lips crashed against his in urgency.

She felt a yearning in her and she was ready to act on it.

He sensed this and pulled away. She moaned in frustration.

He stood her up so she could balance on her own and cupped her face again. "Not until you're absolutely sure." He saw anger flare up in her eyes. "I don't want you to regret anything, ok?" He tried to make sure she understood. He wouldn't let her let him take advantage of her pain. They both knew the only reason she'd wanted to sleep with him was to forget about her father.

The anger subsided and was replaced with a small bit of understanding. She nodded her head with a small smile and took his hand, leading him back to the road where the car sat.

"I thought I was gonna get another strike there…" Jacob admitted when they pulled back onto the highway.

"I told you I was your friend last night and I _do_ hear my friends out." She gazed at him. "Despite popular belief."

He scoffed and grabbed her hand. Her cheeks reddened again and Jacob smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aera walked into the house quietly with Jacob just behind her. Charlie, Bella, Edward and Alice all sat in the at the kitchen table. Bella and Charlie eating breakfast and Edward and Alice just watched.

Aera began to walk past the room but Jacob grabbed her shoulders and guided her through the doorway.

When no one looked up Aera spoke, not willing to stand the silence anymore. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie looked up and smiled in welcome- as if she hadn't been missing all night. But there was a hint of sadness there too. "Good morning Aera."

The rest mumbled their good mornings. Edward's glance lingered. He nodded once and began walking towards them. She looked at Jacob and then back at Edward.



"Why don't you come eat some breakfast, Aera?" Alice asked, waving her over. She looked over at the two boys who seemed to be heading out the front door.

Aera walked over and sat down. "Aren't you mad at me?" She asked Charlie as Alice set a plate of food in front of her.

He looked up from his own plate and sighed, putting down his fork and knife. "Aerili, you're going through a very hard time. You're safe, that's all I need to know."

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "I was out all night with Jacob and you're not even little angry or concerned about what happened?"

He froze for a moment then continued eating. "Now Aera, I am trying like Hell to trust that you and Jacob had an extremely uneventful night. Don't make me question that already shaky trust."

"Yes, Charlie." Aera turned her attention to her food. She chuckled softly to herself.

After she finished her food, Aera went up to her room, quickly followed by Bella and Alice.

"You love to make Charlie squirm don't you?" Bella sat on Aera's desk chair and rested her chin on the back of it.

"His fear brings me relaxation." Aera plopped down on her bed.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked, her smile disappearing- Aera's along with it.

"What are you talking about?" Aera tried hard to swallow the huge lump that had suddenly materialized in her throat.

Alice walked over and sat on the end of the bed. "Aera, your father just died, and you're acting as if nothing happened."

"Can't you guys just leave it alone?" Aera's voice cracked.

"Your mom said she would call today." Bella told her.

"She won't." Alice whispered.

"What?" Aera looked up.

"Aera, I'm sorry…" Alice looked down. "She's not gonna call and she's not coming back."

"Why?" Aera asked breathlessly.

"She's a mess. She can't bring herself to face you." Alice looked like she was about to cry, though she couldn't. "I'm so sorry." She turned and ran from the room, leaving Aera feeling even more hopeless.

"Oh, Aera…" Bella's eyes began to well up.

"I can't believe she would do this to me." Aera buried her face in her pillow, tears staining it. "How could she?" She sobbed.

Bella walked across the room to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know Aera."

Aera could hear Bella's soft sobs. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her cousin, who returned the hug immediately.



"I should be comforting you, not the other way around." Bella pulled back and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Oh, Bells! You're comforting me by just being here." Aera sniffled.

"Bella? Aera?" Edward spoke from only feet away. "Why did Alice-? Oh…" He read Aera's mind. "Excuse me." He turned to leave.

"Stay." Bella told him.

"Why?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I need someone to worm inside Aera's head and tell me if she's telling me the truth and all that good stuff." Bella smiled slightly.

Aera rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Bella, I don't know about that…" Edward grimaced.

"I don't mind, Edward." Aera wiped her eyes.

"Truth." Edward sat down with a smile.

"Where's Jacob?" Aera asked with a small smile.

"I told him to go home and get something to eat because Charlie is on very thin ice concerning him." He paused, listening to her thoughts. "Yea, he'll be back later tonight."

Aera nodded. "Bella, I know there's something you wanted to talk about." She ran her hand through her hair. "Out with it."

"I want you to tell me why exactly you close yourself off to everyone." Bella paused. "And why exactly you didn't stay in France."

"Why do you want to know?" Aera choked.

"A new sent has showed up in this area. One that only showed up a few weeks after you did." Edward informed her. "And you've been- you _are_ trying very hard to keep something from me."

"Ok." Aera took a deep breath. "But you aren't allowed to judge me. Neither of you."

**A/N: Ooh!! A little twist!! Can you guess? I'm excited!! **

**I'll be updating as soon as I can!**

**Kiku**


	12. Trouble

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in Twilight. I do however own Aera and everyone connected to her that is not in the original books.**

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the huge delay... I want at least five reviews for this guys. Thats not too hard right?**

**Story:**

"Out with it." Bella urged carefully.

"Ok." Aera began to straighten her story out in her head. "His name is Danton."

Edward went rigid and his face turned hard and cold.

"Do you know him?" Bella asked, touching his arm.

"Laurent told spoke of him to Carlisle when we met James' coven." It was obvious Edward remembered what had been said.

Aera diverted her eyes. "I was stupid." Bella grabbed her hand when Edward stood. He'd already heard the story in her head by now.

"I'm here." Bella comforted her. Aera hadn't realized she'd been shaking.

"I was sitting in a cafe staring at the Eifle Tower. Next thing I know some guy is sitting down at my table and talking to me like he knew me. I thought it was cute." She said the last bit disgustingly.

"You thought he was flirting." Edward helped.

"Yea. He told me his name and said I could call him Danny. He was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen." Aera chuckled ruefully. "Two days later we were together so much you would've thought we were married or something. At first I thought it was weird but then I lost the ability to think for myself.

"He told me what to do, where to go and everything. Two weeks after we met he said we were going to Volterra, Italy to elope. When we got there I realized that he wasn't human and we weren't getting married. I didn't even love him like I thought I had."

"He seduced you." Edward stated.

"I still don't get how. Anyways, this really nice vampire who was in the guard for the Voltori helped me get out."

"He was probably found and killed." Edward informed her.

Bella glared at him. "You didn't have to say that." She hissed.

"Danton is the Voltori's main recruter. His power is to seduce and when he does he brings his victim back to Volterra to be turned." Edward shook his head in discussed. "Normally it's people who show potential abilities. It's a miracle that you made it out human."

"But if what you said is true then that means they're back for me." Aera looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

"The Cullen's won't let them near you." Bella said confidently, squeezing Aeris hand. "Right?"

"We need to talk to Carlisle." Edward looked at Bella with an urgent ferocity.

Fifteen minutes later they all sat in Carlisle's office.

"What could they want so bad from her Carlisle?" Edward paced through the room.

"It could be anything."

"But there's nothing outstanding about me. I'm not special." Aera wrung her hands worriedly.

"Your a lot more special then you think." Carlisle smiled patiently. He was just as calm as before they'd told him.

The comment made Edward stop. "What if she's like Danton."

"I think you have something. But more of a mix of Danton's and Jasper's abilities."

"Obviously it's not as strong now but with her already strong emotion, she could use it to seduce people."

"They want her because she can act?" Bella asked, doubtfully.

"Instead of making them mindless, she would be able to make them feel her emotions, like Jasper, and then manipulate them, like Danton." Carlisle explained with somber expression.

"Not only could she recruit, she could make someone hate someone else to the extent that they could kill." Edward sat down.

"You can't let them get to me." Aera looked at Carlisle pleadingly.

"They've only sent Danton for now. No worries." Carlisle smiled comfortingly at her.

"I need to talk to Jacob." Edward pulled his phone from his pocket. Aera shook her head. "In person. We need him."

"It's just Danton." Edward looked ready to kill. "We can deal with him."

"I'm the only one here who's dealt with him first hand. Trust me, you need the wolves." She stood and left them in the office.

Aera stood staring out the window completely aware that she was being stared back at. She knew they couldn't stop him. It would take Danton a matter of seconds to make the Cullen's zombies and he would probably take them along with her.

She would never see Bella or Charlie again. Her mom didn't want anything to do with her now that her dad was gone. And they thing that hurt the worst? She would lose Jacob. She didn't want to see him so he could help, she wanted to see him because she knew it would be the last time.

If she was going down she wouldn't let the Cullen's go down to. The Vampire world wouldn't stand a chance against that.

She walked over to the door and stepped out.

"Danny, leave them alone and I'll go willingly." She whispered, her voice strained.

A tall man with black hair stepped from behind the trees. He held out his hand for her to take even though they were at least fifty feet apart.

"Let me say goodbye?"

He nodded and disappeared into the forest. She hoped that no one had heard her.

**A/N: Ok, so theres your update. It was longer than the last one and you've now met Danton. Please tell me what you think. Like I said I want 5 reviews!!!It's not to hard.**

**Kiku**


	13. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in Twilight. I do however own Aera and everyone connected to her that is not in the original books.**

**A/N: Only two reviews... come on guys! I know there are more of you that that!**

**Story:**

Aera waited impatiently, staring at the drive way and waiting for the Rabbit to come down it. There was a rustle in the trees and she glared at them, frustrated.

To her surprise a group of large wolves ran through them and into the yard. She knew this must be Jacob and a few of his friends. There were five in all. They must have been smelling Danton just as much as the Cullen's.

She watched in mild interest when one broke the ranks and walked cautiously towards her. This told her it was Jacob. It was the first time she'd him like this and he didn't want to frighten her. She stood with a pained smile and walked towards him.

She reached out a hand and stroked the fur on the top of his head. "You smell him don't you?" He nodded his wolf head. "He's here for me." She looked straight into his now giant eyes. They turned angry.

She felt two cold hands on her shoulders and jumped, turning to see who it was. She was relieved to see it was only Carlisle. "I'll watch her." he promised. The wolves disappeared behind the house to change. "We know what you're planning." He said sympathetically. "It won't work."

"If I go willingly then you guys won't have to be involved and no one else will get hurt." Aera reasoned.

"He won't give you up without a fight." Carlise reminded her.

"If I ask him to, he will." She knew that if she could make him believe it was really what she wanted, he would have no choice but to obey.

"Aera?" Jacob walked towards her, a worried look drowning his features. Sam, Seth, Leah, and Embry followed him. He quickly closed the space between them and cupped her face. "He won't get you. Not with everyone here."

"I didn't want you here for help." She admitted. "Just say you love me. The quicker it's over the quicker we can both get over everything."

Jacob went rigid. "I won't lose someone I love to a bloodsucker. Not again." He was determined.

"It's what I want." She said strongly.

"No it's not." He shook his head. "You can fool anyone else, but you can't fool me." The Cullen's had gathered around behind Carlise. Bella was staring out of the window.

Anger grew inside her. Couldn't he ever just leave something alone? "Pretend it is anyway!"

"Stop trying to be a martyr!" He challenged. His head jerked towards the forest. Aera followed his gaze and saw Danton making his way toward them, slowly.

"We're running out of time so let me be the one to say something. I was wrong when I said I wouldn't love you. I do. And I'm sorry I couldn't admit that before. I would love to go back and make sure I didn't let such a foolish judgment be made by me, but I can't. Just say you love me so I can at least have that much by the time all of this over." She pleaded, tears began to stream down her face.

He looked pained and desperate, but remained silent. He looked back at Danton, who stood only a yard or so away. "I _love _you. And that's why I have to do this." He backed up. She knew what he was going to do. Emmett took her arm and pulled her back so he stood in front of her. This unruly jokester had turned serious and, though she was no relative of them, this family was as visibly protective over her as they were of Bella. Aera closed her eyes and buried her face into the back of Emmetts shoulder.

When she opened her eyes again, the five of them were back in wolf form. Danton didn't prepare for a fight. She knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't be dumb. Just let it go." She silently pleaded to Jacob.

He didn't listen, instead he growled and sprung, the others just stood, waiting for him to need them. "It's not working..." She observed.

"He's not really trying." Edward spoke softly behind her. There was a terrible shrill sound of metal being torn apart and she winced.

"They're coming." There was slight fear in Alice's voice.

"What?!" Edward hissed at her. "Already?!"

"They intended to come the entire time." Alice growled.

Aro appeared with Felix, Jane, and Demetri on the other side of the fight. Fear rose inside Aera as she remembered what had happened in Italy. Jasper tried to calm her down and Edward rifled through her head. Jacob stopped and piled the body parts together without noticing the new guests, until Jane set the parts on fire herself.

"Aerili." Aro began walking towards her. "It's lovely to see you again dear." He smiled graciously.

She backed up slightly, even though Emmett was still between her and Aro. Jacob strode toward the Cullens and Aera, still in his wolf form.

"Stay away from her." Edward said as Jake reached her side. He was clearly translating.

"I'm actually quite surprised she is connected to your family, Edward." Aro continued toward us.

"She's Bella's cousin." Carlisle said, somewhat guarded but mostly friendly- at least for now.

A look of interest filled the old vampire's face. "I see. I apologize for this then, but Aera will have to come with us."

Seconds later Emmett was crumpled over in pain. Jacob stepped in front of Aera and growled while Rosalie bent over Emmett.

Before she knew it she was away from the Cullen's and standing with Felix. His hand gripped her arm with incredible force.

"Let me go." She breathed.

"There is no reason for this not to go peacefully." Aro watched Jacob with an amused expression. Jane let Emmett be and Rosalie helped him up. She glared at the other woman.

"She's his." Edward sneered. "You wouldn't interfere with that." It was more of an order.

"She was ours long before she was his." Aro reminded him.

"She's not property." Emmett pointed out. "Let her choose who to go with."

"Interesting proposition. Felix, bring her over." He walked her over, this time at human speed. "Who do you choose?"

Aera remained silent.

"Be truthful." Aro encouraged her. "Who?"

"Jacob." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Let her go." Aro told Felix.

Felix's grip loosened and he pushed her forward.

"It's been lovely seeing you again. Particularly you, Aerili." He reached to shake her hand.

Aera shook her head. She didn't want him to know everything about her. She wasn't that stupid. "I know it's not over."

"We'll see you soon." He said before they turned and began to leave. Jacob bit her pant leg and pulled her back closer to the house.

"I need a nap." Aera turned and walked into the house, meeting Bella at the door.

"At least it's over for now." She comforted. "Come on, you can sleep on Edward's couch.

**A/N: Yay! New Chapter. I know I resolved the issue kind of quickly but I wanted to get it back to amusing... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Kiku**


	14. Strike Three

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in Twilight. I do however own Aera and everyone connected to her that is not in the original books.**

**A/N: So... the movie was totally AMAZING!!! Emmett was gorgeous as was Carlisle and all the other amazing actors! -cough-except for Mike-cough-**

**So, because i am so joyfull i have desided to update before I actually planned to (HA! i DONT PLAN!) And I want reviews! I only got one or two last chapter and I KNOW there are more of you than that!**

**And there is a chapter coming up soon that I need your imput on. I am going to have Aera and Jake take their relationship to that next step and I want to know if you guys want me to blank it out (like Stephenie Meyer does) or do a lemon? You tell me cause I don't want any flames!**

**_Story:_**

Aera lay on Edward's couch, unable to sleep. She knew what waited for her once she allowed herself to go downstairs. Carlisle would give an 'I told you so' smile, she would have to apologize a million times to Emmett for the pain he went through, Rosalie would glare at her for causing her husband such hurt, Edward would forbid her from every being so stupid again and Jacob would do the same.

Jacob. That was who she was most nervous about. She loved him and there was no going back from that. She knew she could trust him, but somehow she had this anxiety.

If she was going to be honest to herself, she had to be ok with Edward knowing it too. She regretted Jacob fighting for her. Even more she regretted his victory. When Aro came back, it would only be harder to say goodbye. They wouldn't be lucky enough to beat them again.

At this thought she buried her face deeper into the cushion. She heard the door creak open and sat up.

The sight of Jacob didn't surprise her. In fact, she felt amazingly relieved.

He didn't sit next to her. She didn't expect him to. It was hard enough for him to be in the house.

"I don't think that I could give you up. Not even if you really wanted it." He finally said after a long silence.

"You could've been killed." Her voice cracked as tears threatened to escape from her confused eyes. "Did you even think about what that might've done to me. After I told you...." She looked down. "And if I had been taken on top of that..." She looked back up. "You are such an idiot."

His serious, worried face turned into the smile that she had grown to love. He strode across the room toward her and sat on his knees in front of her. "But it didn't. You're free."

"Until they come back!" She said, full of anger. She stared into his eyes, searching for some sort of answer to anything.

"Tell me what your thinking." He grabbed my hands and held them in his.

"What happens now? I've spent so long keeping mostly to myself and I forgot how to do anything else. I'm scared. I don't know if I trust you."

"Obviously your getting there if you can tell me all that." He smiled and cupped her face with one hand.

She couldn't help but smile back. He had been sneaky. Without her even realizing it she'd let him in. Like when a doctor numbs you and next thing you know everything you needed is already done.

She'd needed Jake and part of her knew it all along, the other half had too much pride to admit it.

"Even so, that's strike three." She said challengingly.

His eyebrows drew together in puzzlement. "What?"

"You scared the shit out of me. I don't know why Danton's mind tricks didn't work, but if they had we would've all died because you. You didn't just risk you and I, you risked everyone." She explained with a stern glare.

His expression was pained. He leaned down and laid his forehead on her knees. He looked like he was about to cry. "Please. I can't live without you." He begged.

She placed her hands on the side of his neck and pulled his head back up. "You didn't strike out." She touched her lips to his with an amazing intensity.

He pulled away, laughing in disbelief. "That makes no sense!"

"It doesn't have to with me." She chuckled.

"I am sorry." He assured her and she nodded knowingly.

"Aera?" Alice was at the door. "You must be hungry. Esme and Emmett made some food for you humans."

"Edward wants him out of his room, doesn't he?" Aera asked, fighting back laughter.

Alice nodded with an understanding look (For Edward) and turned around.

"Come on." Aera stood and pulled him to the door. They walked down the hall way and he slipped his arms around her waste. It was the first time she'd felt truely at home since she'd moved to Forks.

**A/N: Ok, so there yah go.**

**Tell me I rock, tell me I suck. Give me some ways to improve, tell me I'm perfect- I DONT CARE!** **Tell me how much you hated or liked the movie and why!**

**Hell! Talk to me about how Ferbies are the most sadistic toys on the planet! The fact is, I love it when you guys talk to me! I'm a people pleaser so if I get to know you even just a little bit I will probably update faster!**

**Kiku**


	15. An Afternoon Alone, together

Aera sat on Jacob's lap in the living room of Charlie's house. Jacob's arms were wrapped around her waist in an attempt to keep her as close to him as possible.

The television wasn't on, nor was the radio. They sat together in complete silence, reveling in the calm that had surrounded them since the Voltori had left. Bella and Charlie wouldn't be home till later that night.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips lingered for a few seconds. Aera grinned up at him and chuckled a bit.

She stretched her neck up and touched her own lips to his. She pulled back after a few moments. "We've got the afternoon." She whispered with a small smile.

He searched her face for any sign of doubt and then nodded, grinning.

"You're thinking something very dirty now aren't you?" Aera asked, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Since when are you the one who can read minds, little one?" Jacob asked.

"Little one?" Aera asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm older than you…"

"Yea, but you're little compared to me" Jacob said, resting his forehead against hers. She stuck her tongue out at him and he growled.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Aera sang, lightly. "La, la, la not me." She broke into a soft cheery laugh at the look on Jacob's face. She recognized what he was possibly thinking of now and quickly got herself off of his lap. Her heart beat a billion times a minute.

He slowly rose to his feet as she started backing away, both of them smiling slightly.

The game was on.

As fast as her legs could carry her, Aera bolted from the room and ran up the stairs, Jacob hot on her heels. She slammed right into the attic door before managing to turn the knob to get herself inside. The few seconds delay let Jacob close a good amount of distance between them. He picked up more speed then, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down onto her bed.

"Fine, okay I give, you win. Uncle!" Aera said, laughing.

"Really?" Jacob asked, genuinely surprised. She'd never given in, let alone this early in a game.

"No." Aera said, throwing her hands to his sides and beginning to tickle him mercilessly. Jacob was completely caught off guard with that and started laughing, rolling onto his back in an attempt to get away. Aera was having none of it and climbed on top of him to continue her assault. She was laughing as well as her blonde hair fell in her face, obstructing her view.

Maybe that was how Jacob managed to get the upper hand…she couldn't see him do anything. Within seconds he had grabbed her hands, rolled her over, and pinned her hands above her head with one of his own

Aera breathed heavily as she gazed through her hair at the male above her. Jacob carefully brushed her hair out of the way. Blue eyes locked on brown for a few seconds before Aera leaned up as much as possible and Jacob closed the rest of the distance so that their lips could meet in a fiery passionate kiss.

"Aera…" Jacob muttered, pulling back slightly. She whimpered at the absence of his lips. He gazed at the girl beneath him with hooded eyes.

"I already told you I loved you once; don't make me say again." Aera said, trying to joke.

"Tell me that this is what you want." Jacob said, locking eyes with her again. Aera's eyes roamed over his face before staying on his eyes. The command in his voice made her tremble. Only he was allowed to boss her around and he knew it.

"I want this, Jake." Aera said, softly. "Do you?" Jacob grinned.

"How could I not?" He said. "You're the most beautiful, the most amazing girl I have ever met." Aera glanced down a moment. Jacob was a bit surprised when she blushed, something she hardly ever did. She looked so adorably innocent at that moment. He swooped down to kiss her again.

Aera felt his hand slowly push her shirt up and caress her stomach at the same time. She sucked in her breath, loving the feel of his hands touching her so intimately.

Jacob leaned away and pulled her up in order to lift her shirt off. He then gently pushed her back down and kissed her softly yet again.

The animal within was screaming at him to just take her and make her his. Damn all consequences and dive straight into the sex. But he wouldn't do that. He was well aware of the fact that, just like himself, this was Aera's first time. He knew it meant a lot to her and he wanted to make this completely memorable for her, a thought she would cherish for many, many years.

Aera had no idea how much control Jacob had but it was obviously a lot and she wouldn't stand for that. She ran her hands through his hair, gripped and, to his surprise, pulled his head back up. She wrapped a leg around him and took his distraction to her advantage, rolling him onto his back and she sat just where she knew he'd be sure to notice she was the powerful one here.

He moaned and through his head back. This brought a triumphant smirk to her face. Aera pulled his head back up; she leaned down and kissed him again, drawing it out and pulling away every few moments- making him work for it.

Not wanting to be the only one topless, Aera quickly managed to get Jacob's shirt off without breaking their kiss (thank god for button ups). She pulled away long enough to see that her throw had managed to land the shirt on the doorknob and it stayed there.

While Aera's attention was on that little feat, Jacob pulled her down and rolled her back over. By now they were dangerously near the edge of the bed. He swiftly lowered his head and started a passionate attack on her neck.

"Jacob…" Aera moaned, her head automatically shifting to the side to give him better access. She felt him smirk against her skin and his teeth grazed over her skin, causing her to take a sharp breath. He slowly moved from her neck, down the center of her chest and to her stomach.

She was oblivious to just about everything at that moment, and it wasn't until she felt a slight chill on her legs did she notice that he had removed her pants. Jacob lifted his head, moving back up to her face, and looked at her carefully, his brown eyes searching her hazy blues.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, reaching a gentle hand up to brush her hair aside then leaving the hand on her cheek.

"I want you." Aera said hungrily, keeping eye contact. The corner of Jacob's mouth twitched into a half smile and Aera wasn't sure if she should laugh or be slightly worried at the look on his face.

"I'll try to make this…very gentle." Jacob said.

He made true to that promise…at least for the first while before Aera got fed up and coaxed him into something a bit more rough to satisfy her new found desire. They spent the whole afternoon behind the closed (and locked) attic door. They were lucky that Bella and Charlie weren't home because they would have gotten some very odd looks (and lectures) from all the noises they ended up making.

"You are wonderful, mi amour." Jacob muttered, playing with Aera's hair as they lay facing each other, under her blanket, on the floor next to the bed. Aera opened her eyes, so close to falling asleep.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Spanish for 'my love', silly." Jacob said, smiling. Area grinned, her eyes fluttering shut again. "Maybe we should…"

"Floor is good." Aera said, just before she promptly fell asleep. Jacob watched for a moment then shook his head, holding in a laugh, as he carefully picked her up, got her dressed into her pajamas and put her on the bed before getting his own clothes on. He then crawled into the bed with her and joined her in the sleeping world.

Aera's eyes popped open at a considerable weight change on the bed, beads of sweat rolled down her face and she had kicked the blanket off of her.

She looked for Jacob, who she had known had wrapped his arms around her, but he was no longer there. She searched around the room but the darkness coming from her window made almost nothing visible. How long had she'd slept?

"Jake?" She called out; her voice was hoarse from the day's events.

He appeared at her side with a smile. He had taken a shower during her slumber.

"Finally awake?" He rested his hand on her cheek.

"Yea." She nodded. "Are you leaving?" She tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Unfortunately." He frowned. "Charlie is coming home soon and Sam called asking me to go back to the rez and do a sweep. Make sure everything is cool."

She felt her face fall, betraying her mind.

"I'll be back in the morning." He promised. He wished he could spend the night with her, but he couldn't share the house with a bloodsucker. Neither of them would be able to handle it. "Billy's been asking for me to have you over again."

"Is that really a good idea?" She joked, remembering previous visits.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too" She smiled.

He stood and walked out of the door, down the stairs and out of the house.

Aera lie in bed awake for a while, fondly going over those too few sweet hours. When she finally got up the motivation to move, she jumped into the shower and then settled onto the couch watching re-runs of That 70's Show.

She heard the door slam and looked over her shoulder to see an embarrassed looking Edward and a Bella who looked… very curious. Bella spotted her cousin and darted into the living room.

"What did you do?!" Bella demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Aera asked, trying to appear oblivious by staring at the screen.

"Don't even give me that!" Bella turned the TV off. "I wanted to be home two hours ago, but for some reason neither Edward nor Alice would let me leave or give me an explanation. So I ask again, what did you do?"

Edward walked over and glanced at Aera before looking at Bella. "If you want me to come tonight, leave your window open. I have to talk to Alice about something." He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"Love you." She mumbled. Edward was gone in a flash and Bella looked at Aera expectantly.

Aera took a deep breath. "I…I… Oh, how can I say this?"

"Just spit it out." Bella urged.

"I slept with Jake." Aera said quickly and buried her head in her hands. She wasn't ashamed, just embarrassed at saying it aloud. She had no clue how Alice and Edward would have known. Alice couldn't see anything to do with werewolves in her visions…

"OH MY GOD!" Bella laughed with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"That's explains why Alice was so disturbed when she came back from getting my coat that I left here." Bella said between bursts of laughter. "That's great!"

Aera waited until Bella calmed down, relieved about Bella's reaction. Eventually they made into the kitchen so Bella could cook dinner.

"You know Charlie can't know." Aera reminded Bella with a smile on her face. "He would forbid me from ever leaving the house."

"Why would I forbid you from ever leaving the house?" Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Ummm…" Aera and Bella exchanged a look. "I failed a test in Biology and it might have brought me down to an 'F'"

"Get it up." He warned, sitting at the table. "I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Your mom is sending your father here. She thought he should be buried where his family could visit him." Aera nodded. "And she sent me some papers." She froze at his statement

"What kind of papers?" She asked quietly.

"How would you feel about me adopting you? I know I can't replace your father but-"

"Uncle Charlie, its great idea." Aera smiled. "It would make tons of stuff easier and I like at you as a second dad anyways."

Charlie smiled back. "Your mom thought so to."

"She would." Aera mumbled to herself.

The phone rang and Aera pounced on it. "Hello?"

"Hello Little One." Jacob's voice sounded.

"Hi Jacob." She grinned widely as Bella gave her a look. Charlie looked confused.

"Since when do they call each other?" He asked Bella.

"A few days ago." Bella answered.

Aera rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

"About you coming out tomorrow…"

"Is something wrong?" Her smile faded and panic began to take over.

"No, nothing's wrong." He assured her. "It's just that Rachel, Rebecca and her husband …" He paused in irritation. "... found out I was finally with someone and decided to come by for a visit."

She sighed in relief. "So... you wanna reschedule?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that they'll be here too."

"Oh…" She bit her lip. She, like Bella had played with Jacob's sisters. They were sweet girls, at least back then, but that didn't change the situation. It was going to be a disaster. "What did they say when you told them who I was?"

"I didn't tell them who you were." She could hear the smile in his voice and two girls yelling in the background. "And believe me; I'm getting an earful for it. But I want it to be a surprise!" He said the last bit more to his sisters.

"Ok, well Bella just finished cooking so I gotta go."

"Alright, goodnight Little One. I love you."

"I love you too." Aera smiled at her his new nickname for her. "Goodnight." She hung it up. Aera sat back down at the table. "Don't even say anything Bella." Aera said before Bella could tease her.

Bella laughed as she sat the plates on the table and took her seat across from Charlie.. "So, who is the 'they' you spoke of?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe my luck." She stabbed at her food. "Rachel and Rebecca are in town."

"Well that's good!" Charlie exclaimed. "You girls were such great friends growing up."

"Charlie, I haven't seen them at all in almost eight years. I doubt they even really remember me." Aera rolled her eyes.


	16. Amiguity and sisters

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in Twilight. I do however own Aera and everyone connected to her that is not in the original books.**

**A/N: Woot! I'm finally updating for you guys!!!**

**Story:**

Aera felt herself being draw away from the world of dreams by two very warm hands. A smile broke over her face, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Come on, Little One." He coaxed.

She shook her head and tried to pull the covers over her head, but it didn't take much for him to pull them back down.

"I don't wanna go…" She whined, still refusing to open her eyes.

"It's not like I'm throwing you to the sharks, Little One." He brushed his thumb over her eye lids. "I'll be right there with you."

Finally, she let her eyes open. She never would've guessed how close his face was to hers. "Fine." She glared at him, but kicked off the covers and crawled passed him off the end of the bed.

She walked over to her dresser and searched through it frantically as he watched her from the bed.

Aera remembered the weather calling for sun today so she grabbed a black tank top and some shorts and turned back to Jacob.

"You might want to dress warmer than that…" He stood and walked towards her. "As great as you would look in it, it's raining. And since the last time you were out to the rez in the rain you got sick, I unfortunately have to make you wear something that covers more of you." He winced at the idea, but Aera chuckled.

"You go ahead and dress me then." She shoved the clothes into his hands and sat back on the bed.

He shook his head and walked to her dresser. It took him a while longer before he finally turned back to her. He had brown corduroy pants in one hand and a dark blue long sleeve shirt in the other.

Aera opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally a laugh formed in her throat and she couldn't hold it back. Soon she was laughing so hard she'd lain back on the bed.

"What?" He asked, frustrated. She silenced her laughter and went to him.

"No." She said simply, shoving them both back in the dresser with a smile and pulling out a large t-shirt and jeans. "This'll have to do."

"I still think mine was better." He mumbled under his breath as she left for the bathroom to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aera and Jake sat in the Rabbit outside his house in the same positions they had been in when they'd gotten there almost twenty minutes ago. She beat on the dashboard nervously, staring at the front door. Jacob sat sideways in his seat, watching Aera cautiously.

The Banging was driving him to insanity. He reached out and grabbed her hand and her head jerked so that she was looking at him.

"They have been peeking through the curtain since we got here." He leaned closer to her when she went to speak.

"I'm not ready." She said, barely above a whisper.

"They already love you." He reminded her.

"They don't even know me anymore!" She hissed back. "They are gonna tear my eyes out!"

Jacob started laughing now. "No they won't! What makes you think that?!"

As soon as he said that every though and every doubt in her decided to make itself known. "I'm a cradle robber! You may not think so, but I am! You're so much younger than me…"

His large grin quickly evened into a small smile and his amused eyes turned loving and supportive. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly. "Age doesn't matter. If are places were reversed you would have no reservations." He paused. "I love you. They will see that and they will understand."

"Ok, I love you too." She couldn't argue with his eyes. "But you owe me big." She said in a more confident voice.

Just like that his grin reappeared. "Yea, I owe yah big." He took his hands back and got out. Aera followed, still reluctant.

As she did this, the front door of the house opened and two women rushed our screaming, forcing Aera to take a horrified step back, crashing into Jacob's chest.

Both girls had dark tan skin and long black hair. They stopped only five feet short of the couple and gawked at Aera with wide and…… excited expressions… They must not have guess her identity yet.

"Jake, are you serious?!" One asked happily.

"You have to be joking! There's no way you could land Aera." The other added.

"Thanks sis." Jacob answered sarcastically. "Aera, you remember Rachel and Rebecca." He pointed out which was which.

"It's been so long!" Rebecca charged forward, wrapping her arms around the younger girl, quickly followed by Rachel.

"I told you they'd remember…" Jacob muttered. "Now let go of her, she needs to breath." He pulled Aera out of the tangle.

"Ah, isn't he so cute?" Rachel smiled evilly. "Now if he was a gentleman he would've gotten her inside and out of the rain already."

Jacob cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Watch your mouth!" Rebecca chided him.

"Well, we would be inside if you hadn't attacked her." He muttered, grabbing Aera's hand and leading her to the house.

"Please tell me that Sam and every-" Aera stopped midsentence as her worst fears came true. Crammed into the small house every member of the pack AND their imprintees, Billy, someone I could only presume was Rebecca's husband, and now Jacob, the twins, and herself.

She stood awkwardly in front of the door after it had closed with Jacob at her side. "You didn't tell me that _everyone_ was gonna be here." She groaned to him quietly.

"I didn't know they would be." He stared in shock as well.

"Well, you seemed so excited about it that we invited everyone else here to meet her as well." Rebecca explained as it got really quiet.

"Dad didn't tell us they'd already met her…" Rachel finished.

"Rache! Becca! It was just supposed to be the family!" Jacob hissed. "You _knew_ that."

"Jake, calm down. Your sisters were excited." Billy said, watching Aera with a smile. "Now why don't you guys sit down?"

"Where?" Jacob asked irritated.

Aera walked forward and sat on the floor in front of Sam and Emily. Emily grinned widely at her, despite the disfiguration on her face.

"No, Aera." Jacob objected. "You don't need to sit on the floor."

Aera smiled at him. It was cute when he worried about her for stupid things. "Jake, sit down." She pointed at the spot beside her and turned to Rebecca's husband as he did as he was told. "I'm Aera."

"I'm Dunkin." He said in a deep voice. "Nice to meet you."

"Back at yah." She smiled and turned to the twins who looked about ready to explode. "So, have the two of you been?"

The twins each delved into their stories and asked for Aera's in return.

Eventually everyone who didn't belong went home. Billy was talking with Rachel, Rebecca, and Dunkin in the living room. With them being so deep in discussion, Jacob had quietly snuck Aera into his bedroom.

"Yay! Peace and quiet!" Aera clapped silently, collapsing on his bed.

"I had a feeling you'd enjoy it." He said smugly, laying on his side beside her. "But I told you they loved you."

"I won't say it and you know it." She rolled her eyes.

It was silent for a while before Jacob spoke. "Aera, I have a very serious question for you." It was strange that he lacked nervousness simply because her gut had just be completely filled with it. "You don't have to answer right now. You can take all the time you need before you answer it, ok?"

Aera nodded dumbly in response before he started in on his question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aera lay face down on Bella's bed, completely lost in thought.

"What are you gonna tell him?" Bella asked softly, rubbing circles onto her cousin's back.

"I dunno." Aera groaned into the pillow.

"Well, he said you had as long as you want to come up with your answer." Bella reminded her.

"I know… But I feel like I should just be able to spit one out.." Aera sat up, still gripping a pillow. "I wanna phone a friend! Get me Alice!"

Bella laughed at her cousin's desperate attempt to think without thinking. "You know she can't see anything that has to do with Jake."

"I know." She whined. "But it's so hard."

"Well, stop thinking about what everyone else wants you to be. Tell him what you feel."

"That sound so cheesy Bells." Area glared.

"I know, but it's the best advice I got."

**A/N: Haha! I learned to be ambiguous in English class!! I have a new weapon!!! Suckas!!**

**Anyways:**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Kiku**


	17. One Last Look

**Disclaimer: I own Aera, her parents, that one Volturi guy I had that I can't remember the name of, and my new puppy Tikah. If Steph is reading this, however, I would very much like to know if I could take possession of Edward, Emmett, and Jacob for just a little while- only a few hours or so…. Please???**

**A/N: So yea, I got a new puppy! I got her the day before my birthday and if you've been with me a while you prolly remember it was on Valentine's Day. The big 16 actually feels strangely the exact same as that old 15….**

**Anyhoo, I'd like to get on with the story so fasten your seat belts and get ready for what will probably be a filler……**

**Story:**

"Seriously, only you would get this freaked out over something so trivial." Edward laughed tinkling away on his piano next to Bella.

Aera glared at his back from the sofa. "You are a giant jerk."

"He's right." Alice chirped as she entered the room. Jasper followed quietly behind her. "Just let him give it to you."

"It's more complicated than that." Aera said stubbornly.

"No, it's not." Edward scoffed as Bella's lullaby faded into one of Aera's favorites. "The only variable is whether you want it or not."

"You don't even like him!" Aera stared at him incredulously.

"She got a point." Alice said as she began to toy with Aera's hair. "You know, I can teach you how to do your hair in elegant but every day styles." She added smartly, earning the stare of everyone else in the room. "What? Ponytails are so 80's."

"It doesn't really help that the funeral is tomorrow, does it?" Bella grimaced as she made the comment, ignoring Alice.

Aera buried her head in her hands. "Oh god! I completely forgot! I'm such a horrible person! Forgetting my own father's funeral! I am the worst kid anyone could have!"

Bella walked from the bench to Aera's side and pulled her hands down. "You are not." She said firmly. "You've just had a lot going on, that's all."

"And we really need to get you a new wardrobe." Alice rambled on, appearing to not have noticed the direction of the conversation.

Jasper gave Aera an apologetic look before turning back to his wife. "Maybe a shopping trip isn't the best idea right now, Alice."

"The hell it isn't! Aera you are not going to go that funeral in a dreary outdated _black_ outfit." Her nose crinkled in disgust. "Sure, he's gone, but you know what? He wouldn't want you all sad and depressed. He'd want you to be happy! You're going in brand new, bright, and happy colors. We are going shopping!" She grabbed Aera's arm and began to drag her to the door.

"I can't mourn my father in rainbows, Alice!" Aera growled, her resistance going unnoticed. The other three following to see what would happen.

"Exactly. You're not going to mourn him; you're going to celebrate him! You are going to show him your strength and make him proud. Now let's go." She finished as they came up to Carlisle's Mercedes. "Now get in while I get the keys."

Before Aera could even step towards the passenger door Alice was back and in the front seat, waiting with an impatient look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aera sat in the back of the cruiser, biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. She didn't want to look out the window; she knew all her father's old friends would be dressed appropriately in black.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and herself would stand out like sore thumbs.

Alice had dressed her in outrageously bright colors.

Aera looked over herself once more as the car came to a stop. She wore a thigh length yellow sundress and mango colored Jimmy Choo heels (which Alice had forcibly bought for her saying that color was everything and no one she dressed could be seen without a pair of Choo's) with had a tall cork heel and leather straps that went up her ankle.

Her hair was down except for the right side that was held up expertly with one pink and green jeweled flower shaped clip "to add an extra splash of color." Alice had said.

The other women were dressed down more, but they all looked gorgeous despite that fact.

"Come on." Charlie prompted her as he opened the door to let her out of the cruiser.

As she stepped out, the Volvo and the Mercedes pulled up to the funeral home.

Aera looked from the cars to Bella. She was trying to hide the look of joy which had appeared at Edward's arrival.

She jumped as she felt a pair or arms wrap around her shoulders. "Easy, Little One." Jacob's rough voice whispered in her ear.

Charlie turned and walked into the building while Bella walked to meet with Edward.

Aera pressed herself back into his chest and sighed. She'd forgotten to ask him to come. She wondered who'd done it for her so she could thank them.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be." He breathed in her hair. "We should get inside." He pulled back and took her hand, walking her towards the front door of the funeral home. It was only then that she looked up and saw him for the first time.

"You cut your hair." She pointed out, leaving out the fact that he was wearing a tux- a very kind gesture on his part considering his life style.

"Yea." He looked unsure of himself. "It's easier to deal with."

"I like it." She smiled, squeezing his hand.

He smiled back. "I like your outfit." He complimented as they entered the room where everyone else stood, miraculously very colorful and casual. Aera sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Alice wrestled me into it." I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome!" Alice chirped as the Cullen's walked passed them to a row of seats.

"Now if you could all take your seats, it's time to start the service." The man she assumed to be a clergy of some sort announced from the podium.

Jake led her to the front row where Charlie, Bella, and Edward sat. The rest of the Cullen's sat in the second row. Like Jacob, they were all there for support.

She spotted Billy, other La Push residents, and the rest of the pack along the back wall and tried to smile at them.

She looked back at the front, where the casket sat closed. It hit her then, he father was in there and he would never leave it. They would bury him six feet underground and never seen him again.

It was too much, a few tears rolled down her cheek. Jacob noticed and reached to gently wipe it off. She stopped him with a single touch of her own hand on his. Without thinking, she stood and crossed the small space to the large wooden box.

She didn't notice the clergy stop and everyone in the room stare at her in confusion.

Aera stared blankly at the glossy photo of her father and herself, scrutinizing every detail of the one man she'd thought would never leave her. It was one that had been taken on a fishing trip a few summers before.

Her breath became shallow and quick from emotion. The picture wasn't enough; she wanted to see her father's face. She didn't know if it would be distorted from the fire and she didn't care. Anything was better than just a picture.

She put both of her of shaky hands on the lid and lifted it slowly, not looking at him until it was fully opened. She disregarded the gasp of shock that sounded behind her and let her eyes rest on her father's face.

It had not been burned; it must have been the smoke that had gotten to him or something. They had shaped his mouth into a serene smile and his eyes were closed.

She could not hold back her tears then. He looked so happy, and though she knew it was artificial, it made her the slightest bit happier herself. The pain returned quickly though when she remembered this would be the last time she'd see his real face.

Aera could feel Jasper trying to calm her and she knew Edward would be listening to her thoughts, but she ignored them both. Jasper pushed harder but it only made her sobs louder. She grabbed the cold hand of the man lying before her and used her other to cover her mouth.

Finally, she submitted to Jasper's peaceful wave of emotion. She bent over until her face was just above her father's. "I love you, Dad. Goodbye." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the service and wake were over, Jacob took Aera down to La Push beach for a memorial bon fire.

He'd managed to get the Rabbit down to the beach and Aera sat on the roof of it looking out at the ocean, Jake standing on the ground beside her.

Her shoes were tossed in the sand a few feet away and the skirt of her dress was blowing in the wind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Bella should be here soon." He noted, believing that's what Aera wanted.

"Yes, Jake."She said after a long few moments of silence.

He looked at her, utterly confused. "Huh?"

"You can get me a puppy." She had thought and questioned what it would mean without listening to anyone else. It really wasn't a big deal, yet it was.

He wanted her to be safe when he wasn't able to be with her. It scared her that he cared so much, even though she should've figured as much.

A grin broke out over his face and he stepped in front of her, pulling her face down to his. "You mean it?" He asked eagerly.

She nodded, smiling. "What could it hurt?" She touched her lips to his.

"Aera!" A group of annoyingly familiar voices interrupted their moment.

Jacob threw his head back and groaned. "I absolutely hate them."

"No you don't. You just can't stand them." She reminded him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Hey Aera!" Embry exclaimed as he reached them, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "You ready for flames 40 feet high?!" He asked excitedly.

Aera looked at the younger man in horror.

Sam appeared behind Embry with a somber face. "They aren't going to be that high." He grabbed Embry's shoulder and shoved him away. "How yah doin' little sis?"

"Ok, considering…" She diverted her eyes to the ground.

"Yea." He answered before turning back to the boys. "Let's get this fire going!" He ordered, walking towards them, readying himself to untangle the chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat on a very short lawn chair and Aera sat between his knees, resting her head on his chest. They watched the fire dance before them.

She reveled in the heat on her face as the pack members' dance around the fire. Bella sat on the floor beside her, laughing at the boys.

Rock music blasted from Jacob's car stereo, making the scene a little less foolish.

"Are you having fun?" Bella asked gently.

Aera nodded. "Kinda."

"You wanna dance?" She felt the vibrations through his chest as she spoke.

"Sure" She smiled as she stood, Jacob following her immediately.

They reached a small empty, dark area and Jacob took her hand in his and put his other around her waist. He led her slowly in circles, swaying back and forth.

Aera rested her head on his arm, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder. "This is nice." She sighed contentedly.

"Yeah it is." He held her closer and placed his chin on her head.

**A/N: Thank you for reminding me **_**twilight'd. **_**I never would have remembered without you!**

**Ok, as of now I am completely exhausted and I worked my butt off to get the done, I hade major blockage of the brain. Yea, the puppy bit is really lame, but you guys figured it out to easily so I had to switch it up and add a bit of humor back because I NEED to get out of this drama!**

**So please guys, you already took the time to read it, whats 20 more seconds to review?!?!**

**So REVIEW!!!**

**Kiku**


	18. Down Boy

**Disclaimer: I own Aera, her parents, that one Volturi guy I had that I can't remember the name of, and my new puppy Tikah. If Steph is reading this, however, I would very much like to know if I could take possession of Edward, Emmett, and Jacob for just a little while- only a few hours or so…. Please???**

**A/N: I had planned to get this done earlier this week, but I ended up spending the entire week out of town. SORRY!**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

**STORY:**

Charlie had turned out to be thrilled at the prospect of getting a dog, specifically for the fact that it would provide protection for the girls when he wasn't around.

Aera sat at the kitchen table with Bella. They were waiting for Jacob to bring what he described as 'the most perfect puppy that was ever born'.

"You excited?" Bella asked with a smile as her cousin impatiently tapped the table.

A smile broke over Aera's face. "A little bit."

"You know-" Bella started, but the sound of the door flying open interrupted her.

Jake ran into the kitchen with a grin sprawled across his face.

"So?" Aera asked with a glint in her eye.

Jake didn't answer; he simply kissed her lightly on the cheek and whistled.

A puppy the size of a full grow Pomeranian trotted in. It was mostly black with legs that were tan on the bottom half. It's chest was partly tan as well and the color wrapped up onto her cheeks. To finish the look, her eyebrows were tan as well.

In short, she looked like a scruffy cop dog.

"Ahh!" Aera breathed, her eyes wide in adoration. "She's so pretty!" She paused. "It is a she, right?" She looked at the man.

"Yep." He smiled. "She's Husky and German Shepherd. Two very big, very smart, and very protective dogs."

Aera got off the chair and onto her knees. "Here girl." She called the pup over and it came happily.

"What are you gonna name her?" Bella asked, getting on her knees beside Aera.

"Hmmm…" She thought in silence. "Grizz?"

"Grizz it is." Jacob chuckled.

"Why Grizz?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Because she looks like a bear." Aera smiled, scratching Grizz's chin.

"Ok, Little One, I gotta go." Jake stood.

"What?" Aera asked, her face fell.

"I've got some rounds I have to do."

"Why? The only vamps here are the Cullens." Aera complained.

"Sam's still paranoid about the uppity vamps trying to claim you and all that." By the look on his face Aera knew Jacob agreed with him.

"Ok." She mumbled as Grizz plopped into her lap.

Jake scruffed the fur on Grizz's head and kissed Aera softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She smiled sadly.

"I'll be back for dinner." He promised before swiftly leaving.

Aera stroked Grizz's fur quietly.

"You know, Charlie invited the Edward and everyone over for dinner tonight…" Bella said quietly with a cringe.

Aera looked up at her in shock. "He invited the entire pack."

"Oh no" The two said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's just a barbeque Bells." Charlie defended.

"Dad, you know the La Push boys don't like the Cullens!" She accused.

"Only because their parents don't. Maybe I can get the boys to see reason." He answered calmly.

"Your barbeque isn't going to make it better, Charlie. If anything it'll make it worse." Aera said calmly.

"The Cullens don't have any problem with the La Push, we only have one side to convince." Charlie pressed. "Their having dinner here may just do the trick."

"At least let us give them a heads up." Aera pleaded.

"No, because then they won't come." He said smartly.

"For good reason." Bella mumbled.

"What did you say darling?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"I said, you'd better make sure we have coals." She muttered before leaving the kitchen.

"That's not what she said, was it?" Charlie asked.

"Nope." Aera said curtly before grabbing an apple and following her cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls sat on the trunk of Aera's car, waiting for the Cullens and the pack.

The Mercedes pulled up to the curb, closely followed by the Volvo.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice stepped out of the Mercedes. Alice looked annoyed as she walked to the two.

"You invited the wolves." She said moodily. She glared in Aera's direction. "I can't do anything to change your mind, but I hate when I lose my sight."

"I didn't invite them!" Aera jumped down as Edward, Rose, and Emmett got out of the Volvo. "Charlie decided to play mediator."

"That's one dangerous game of mediator." Edward muttered, quickly taking his place next to Bella.

"Well, we can't duck out on him now. We'll just have to be as… careful and amiable as possible." Carlisle said smoothly. It seemed to Aera that hardly anything fazed him.

"Be on your best behavior kids. We've got not only one, but three defenseless humans here." Esme added with a supportive smile.

"You guys go on in." Edward said. "I'll stay and wait with the girls."

"Edward, you aren't staying out here by yourself." Esme chided. "Emmett, stay out here and keep an eye on your little brother."

"Esme!" Edward objected.

"No problem." Emmett grinned and ruffled Edwards hair. Jasper suppressed a chuckle.

"Isn't Alice a bit more diplomatic? Can't she stay with them?" Rosalie complained.

"Someone needs to be familiar so Charlie doesn't feel uncomfortable." Alice said, skipping up to the house.

"Then I'm staying to." Rosalie stepped towards the other four.

"No, you aren't." Edward said adamantly. "Unless you want them to think this is an ambush. Emmett's bad enough."

She growled, but turned around and stomped towards the house regardless.

A few minutes later, Jake pulled up in the Rabbit with Embry and Quil, followed by an old Volkswagen van that no one recognized. They guessed it held the rest of the pack.

Jake got out with a confused expression. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked, his voice edged with anger.

"Jake, calm down." Aera said cautiously, walking to him. "Charlie invited all of you so maybe you'd get along better. He wouldn't let me warn you."

He did seem to relax a little, knowing it was a silly human's plot. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sam and the others stood by the car, glaring at Edward and Emmett. Jacob turned towards them and nodded. Slowly, they began to shuffle forward.

"Um…" Aera began as Sam got close enough. Her gaze dropped to the ground. "The rest of the Cullens are inside." She looked back up. "Sorry Sam." She grimaced.

He seemed unaffected by this, but Paul growled.

"Down, boy." Jake patted him on the back and shoved him forward after Sam. "I think we'll be alright." He sighed.

"Yea, we're good too." Emmett said needlessly as Edward and Bella whispered to each other. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "So where's that puppy?"

"No." Jacob said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked in a rather catty voice, putting his hands on his hips.

"You eat animals." Jacob pointed out.

"I eat humans too. Do you see any teeth marks on Bella or Aera?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked." Jacob pulled Aera closer.

Emmett's eyes glinted with mischievousness. "You won't have to."

**A/N: So next chapter is the Barbeque plus whatever Emmett's going to do (wink wink). I can FINALLY say we're done with drama for a little bit! I've only really got one major dramatic thing to do (I bet you can't guess!)**

**Anyways, I only got three reviews last time and I know there are more of you than that!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Kiku**


	19. Keep Away

**Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight.**

**A/N: Ok, just so yah know, don't ask me to go back and edit previous chapters. If you like the story you can deal with a couple mistakes that Word doesn't recognize.**

**Now on a lighter note, I skipped school to write this for you. :D**

**STORY:**

In a flash Emmett ran forward and grabbed Aera, running. She was so shocked she couldn't manage a scream.

"Catch me if you can!" Emmett yelled over his shoulder with a devilish grin on his face.

Aera squeezed her eyes shut against the blur that surrounded her.

"You can open your eyes now Air Head." Emmett chuckled throatily.

She did so promptly, smacking Emmett across the face. "Don't call me that!"

"It's funny how you think that's made any difference." He laughed again.

"Bring her back down!" She heard Jacob scream.

Aera took this time to take in her surroundings. She sat cradled in Emmett's arms on the roof of the house. Jacob stood in the driveway with shock on his face and his hands clenched into fists. Edward stood next to Bella, who'd jumped off of the car, pinching his nose.

"Emmett-"

"I just wanna play keep away." He assured her. "I'll give you back in perfect condition you little porcelain doll, you."

"Leech!" Jacob yelled again. "Get her back down here now!"

"God! He's no fun at all is he?" Emmett complained. "Mine!" He yelled back.

"Em, what if Charlie comes out?" Aera asked nervously.

"Carlisle and Esme are keeping him distracted." He answered absent mindedly. "Close you eyes." He warned.

She did as told and when she opened them again they were standing on top of Bella's truck. "Aren't you going to save the princess from eternity as a vampire, good sir knight?" Emmett laughed evilly.

"You wouldn't." Jacob growled.

"Wouldn't I?" He challenged.

"Emmett, stop it." Edward said sharply.

He sat Aera down and took her wrist, his mouth only inches over her skin.

She sighed. She knew he wasn't going to do it; he only wanted to annoy Jacob.

Jacob walked to them, but Emmett made no move to run away again. Instead, he opened his mouth and placed his cold lips onto her skin.

Aera's eyes widened in horror and Jacob looked furious. He grabbed Aera's arm and yanked her down and behind him.

Emmett let her go and grinned. "I really wish you would play."

"Don't do that again." Jacob said firmly.

"Man, you are way to over protective." He said, hopping down. "Maybe even more so than Edward."

Edward glared at his brother and began to lead Bella inside. Emmett followed close behind. "Why are you trying to make the wolves attack?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"It was just an ice breaker." Emmett said as he walked through the door.

Jacob turned to Aera. "Are you ok?"

Aera smiled and chuckled. "You shouldn't let him get to you. He's just a giant goofball."

"He was gonna bite you!"

"He was not!" Her grin widened. "If he were going to bite me he wouldn't do it where all my neighbors would see."

Jacob huffed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go inside." The Cullens sat in the living room with Bella, chatting amongst themselves.

"Where are the guys?" Aera asked.

"They're in the kitchen yelling at Charlie." Alice chirped from the couch, Grizz sitting on her lap with a large smile.

Aera nodded and continued on as Jake followed, grumbling.

"Hopefully we'll each stay in our separate rooms." Jacob muttered.

"Hopefully Paul stays calm." Aera countered. "That's all I care about."

As Alice had said, every one of the boys was glaring at Charlie and Sam was caught in an argument.

"Charlie, you don't understand." Sam said, arms folded.

"No, you don't understand. Edward Cullen is my daughter's boyfriend and Jacob here is Aera's. You will be seeing each other more and more, so get used to it." Charlie said with a 'and that's final' tone of voice.

"Imma go hang out in the living room." Seth stood awkwardly.

"Like hell you are!" Leah objected, standing.

Charlie glared at her and she sat back down. "Be careful." She muttered to her brother.

**A/N: Short, yes. But SOMEONE wanted a quick update so I figured I'd do that and it'd buy me some time. Funny takes time guys. Especially when you've been stuck in drama for months on end. **

**PATIENCE!**

**And REVIEW!!!**

**Kiku**


	20. Worst Barbeque Ever

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Everything's been so hectic this year and I haven't done much of anything. (excuses excuses) but I'm gonna try like hell to get this fic finished and get everything else finished so I can bring in something else!**

**Any suggestions?? Send me a message if you've got any thoughts!**

**Story:**

Aera sat on Jake's lap in the kitchen, him playing silently with her hands. Paul glared across the hall at the Cullen's. Aera guessed it was because Alice had put herself at liberty to sit herself comfortably on Bella's lap.

"Calm down." Sam muttered forcefully. "It's her choice."

"What's that Sam?" Charlie asked as he walked in from the rain. "Terrible day to barbeque…"

Jared perked up. "Perhaps we should just head home then."

"We can't let a little rain stop the fun boys." Charlie warned.

"Ha, fun." Paul said sarcastically still staring.

Out of nowhere, Rose entered the room, a look of utter disgust on her face; right behind her came Carlisle, clearly following her to keep her from crossing a line.

"Charlie, it was so nice of you to invite us over for dinner." Carlisle said with an unfailing smile.

"It was the least I could do after you taking care of Bella and Aera like you do." Charlie replied politely.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aera saw Quill and Embry grip Paul's arms.

"Aera, I'd like to speak to you," Rosalie said pointedly. "in _private_."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of me." Jacob disagreed.

"It's okay." Aera assured him. She stood and followed Rosalie outside into the rain. "What's up?"

Rosalie struggled for a moment. "I just thought you should know that you should start thinking up excuses for Charlie to leave because that mutt who won't stop staring at us is about to loose control." She made to go back inside, but stopped. "And Emmett wants to steal your puppy." With that she opened the door and went inside.

Aera followed her in, but went back to the kitchen. She'd known Paul wasn't taking this well, but she'd been stalling. She looked at him now and saw that if he were in a cartoon, his nostrils would be steaming.

She looked and Jake who nodded to her then looked through to the living room. Rosalie sat back in her chair and caught Paul's eyes, sneering.

She looked back to Paul, who was now shaking with anger.

"Charlie!" Aera forced a bright smile. "We're out of hotdogs! Why don't you go ahead and run to the store."

"Me? The store?" He turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"Yea, I think that's a great idea." Bella appeared by her side, trying to keep her face from expressing sheer panic.

"Mhm… Just you… you and… you and the processed meat!" Aera stuttered excitedly, pushing him to the door. "Great chance for bonding time, yah know?!"

"With meat?" Confusion reined his voice.

"Yea!" She slammed the door in his shocked face and locked it. "Oh good lord.." She sighed.

"Paul.." Jared appeared in front of his friend. "Be calm."

"Bella, Aera, get back. He's dangerous." Alice said, pulling them behind everyone else.

At that, Paul exploded, turning into his wolf form. His large body filled the kitchen as he swatted an unsuspecting Alice away from the girls.

"Emmett, Esme, get them out of here." Carlisle instructed calmly. "Rose, Alice, make sure Charlie's out of here and stays that way."

Sam, heard this and ranted of his own instructions. "Jake, Quill, you go with Bella and Aera; Embry, Seth, you go with them to take care of Charlie.

The four ushered Bella and Aera outside and into the woods.

"Worst barbeque ever." Emmett mumbled to Aera.

"Shut it, parasite."

Aera caught Esme's wince and sighed. "There's no reason for any of that, unless you're looking for a repeat of Paul performance."

"Are you ok?" Jake asked, looking her over.

"Fine." Aera smiled. "Paul's just gotta learn to control his temper, that's all."

"He's helping put the house back together before Charlie gets back." Bella interjected. "You'd think he'd be better already…."

**A/N: There you go! Now, I'm gonna write all the chapter till then end, but I won't post them until I am done… unless some other hectic bullshnikeys comes up.. but I'm alone tonight so it shouldn't… **

**But check out my other stories! I'll probably finish up my other Twific, Goodnight Moon, next… HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!**


	21. Brighter

**A/N: I've actually decided it's probably best to end the story in this chapter. I feel it's been carried on for a long enough time and I'm just passing time with it… **

**It's been an amazing endeavor and I'm glad for all your support. I hope you all read my other stories! I'd like to do a New Years fic so I ought to get this done quickly… I'll be posting it at midnight if I can so keep a look out!**

**Story:**

It had been three weeks since the barbeque and those weeks had been wrought with utter chaos, mostly enacted by Emmett.

Aera sat in the sand in front of her car, which was parked on the beach that she'd gone to with Jacob all that time ago.

She sighed as the breeze blew her hair around her face.

After all that had happened, this is what it was coming down to. This was the decision she had to make.

She loved him, she loved the pack, but she loved Bella too and she loved the Cullen's. Bella had made her choice so easily… Aera was jealous of this. Bella had made it so easily and with so much more to lose…

She felt a warmth very close behind her and sighed again. "You found me."

"I'll always find you." Jacob's worry filled voice sent a shiver up her spine.

"We have to talk."

He moved beside her and cupped her face, waiting.

"I love you…" He made to answer but she stopped him. "But I love them too, and I have to choose. And I-"

"I know."

_So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known_

"I just think I should tell you that it's been really hard." She said. "And I've heard everyone else's opinion on the matter, except yours because I think I know what it will be." She tilted her face further into his palm. "Tell me."

"No. Stop trying to make everyone else happy. Make yourself happy, just for once."

"I don't know what will make me happy, that's the problem. No matter what way I go, I'll get hurt. You can't stop that."

"I want you to stay with me," He allowed, "But you've lost enough of your family, Ill understand.."

'_If I don't choose you.'_ Aera finished in her head, looking down.

_  
And if it ends today  
Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

"I love you… And you have this… this light- I can't imagine being away from you. I just…" A tear escaped her eyes.

"I think we should give this a break." Jacob said, looking at the hand he held in his. Give… _us_ a break."

Aera crumbled inside, rejection tearing through her. "What?"

Without answering, Jacob stood and left her, numb and confused about what had happened.

_Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard_

When Aera pulled into her driveway, she stayed in the car. She felt the frustration that had built up in her on the drive home tear through her. She clenched her fist, trying to contain it, but failed.

She screamed, beating the steering wheel and stomping through the floor of the car, letting the tears loose.

Charlie appeared at the door of the house and rushed out to her. He opened the door and grabbed her arms keeping her still. "What happened? Where have you been?"

She didn't answer, she just sat limp in the seat.

_  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time._

She woke up on the couch_, _wondering how she'd gotten there. She stood and walked to the window. Charlie's car was gone but Bella's and Edwards were both there.

She walked up to her room and went to sit on her bed. Something outside caught her eye and she moved to the window.

Bella and Edward both stood outside and she could make out another one on the edge of the woods. Jacob.

He looked up at her, a longing look on his face. She felt the tears forming again and turned away from him.

She curled up on her bed, trying as hard as she could to put everything from her thoughts.

__

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small

That night the little sleep she got were littered with Jacob. When she got up the next morning she'd made a new decision: If he didn't want her anymore, she'd let him go.

It killed her to think like that, but she wouldn't nag him only to drive him away.

She wouldn't miss school over a done deal. She wouldn't ruin her life for something she couldn't change.

_  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does._

Grizz appeared on her bed in the next hour, licking her hand sweetly.

Aera didn't look at the puppy, instead she threw the covers off, a sense of determination running through her. She ran downstairs, grabbing a sweater, and diving into the rain.

She got into the car and threw it in reverse.

_  
Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard_

She pulled up to his house, slamming the door behind her as she got out of the car. She ran onto the porch and pounded on the screen door.

Billy opened the door, a half-smile on his face. "It's nice to see you here Aera?"

"Where is he?"

"Not here." Billy replied.

"I'm not in the mood to be patient." She urged. "Where?"

"You know where." He grinned, closing the door. "Drive."

"Billy!" She argued, hitting the screen again before racking her brain for an answer. "Drive… The highway.."

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time._

She drove along, hopelessly look as far ahead as she could trying to see. Finally, she saw the Rabbit parked along the side of the road.

She began to pull over behind it, contemplating hitting it with the General, but disregarded the idea lest it got a dent.

She got out of the car and walked towards the Rabbit.

Jake was laying down on the hood, a blank look on his face as if he were sleeping.

__

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  


She climbed onto the hood and laid beside him. "You're an ass." She said simply.

"I am." He concurred, "Did you make a decision?"

"You could say that…" She turned her head towards him. "You do realize you've been sitting here in the rain, don't you?"

"I figured you'd be along shortly." He chuckled. "I've only been out here a few minutes. Besides, it was always me."

"A little over confident don't you think… I almost didn't choose _you_."

"Really?" He said, faking uncertainty.

"No…" She answered, a smile growing on her face as she leaned in to kiss him. "You shine brighter than anyone."

_Watching you shine bright._

**THE END**

**A/N: That's all folks! Aren't you glad it's over?? Teehehehe. The song is Brighter by Paramore and I switched around the lyrics so it could end easier… I pretty much just like the little "You shine brighter than anyone." Bit xD**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! It's been nice working with you all!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Kiku**__


End file.
